Fist of Ice, Heart of Fire
by Ilovefantasy
Summary: Meet Ayra.She is hated by her clan, even her twin brother.She has the power of ice.Watch how she proves to her clan that she can become strong.Watch how friendships will be made and broken.Be shocked at her deepest secret, both painful and shocking.
1. Prologue

Hello everyone this is my first Naruto story. I hope you like it.**

* * *

**

**Prologue: Ayralena Ickerrocka**

All throughout Konoha, there are many clans, so most known. The Hyuga, Uchiha, Aburame, and so much more. A few well-known clans are powerful, but not as powerful as the Hyuga or Uchiha or any other well-known clan. The Ickerrocka clan for example, they are known for fire-based jutsu's, mostly. However there is a few ice-based jutsu's.

The beliefs of the clan are not clear to many, only to the clan itself. How, or why someone knows fire or ice jutsu's is unknown. You can only learn one. But this is the reason.

In the Ickerrocka clan you are either born fire or ice. If you are born fire you learn fire-based jutsu's. If you are ice you learn the ice-based jutsu's.

Simple right.

Wrong. So very wrong.

Ices is rare, and not many jutsu's are ice-based, maybe one or two. So therefore ice is considered weak. They have no chance against fire, and the fact that there are not many jutsu's helps either. So fire is very strong in the clan.

This is where you learn about the Ickerrocka twins. One is a boy, one is a girl. One is strong, the other is weak. He is fire, she is ice. He is loved, and she is not. His name is Stijn. Her name is Ayralena. Or Ayra, or Alena.

Now lets understand them more. Ayralena is hated by her clan; yes even her own father and brother. Why not her mother doesn't she love Ayralena. Well it's simple, her mother died when she and her brother where born. Yes sad really, for Ayralena. She was born second, and her mother died minutes later. So the clan blamed her. She will never be heir, that's her brother's position.

That is one of the major reasons; the other main reason is that she was born as a person of ice, not like the normal fire. Yes, she is considered weak. She had no chance of even being considered strong. Not like her brother Stijn.

Because of this she had to learn every thing on her own. She studied every thing from watching her clans training. She came up with many jutsu's form this, and even some from her own thought and design.

There is more to her, but that's all we really know of her.

This is the story of Ayralena Ickerrocka.

A girl with fist of ice, and a heart of fire.

* * *

I hope you like it so far. Yes I know you didn't really get much of a frist ch., but I want to introduce Ayralena, before the real story. 

If you have any questions please say so I will try to explan it.

_Fantasy_


	2. Meet the Team

All right here's ch. 2 hope you all like it. Oh and I put character bio.'s on my profile, so look at it if you want.

* * *

**Meet the Team**

Sunlight shone in the room of Ayralena Ickerrocka, of course that would have woken her up. If she hadn't already been awake.

Even if her clan hated her, it didn't mean that they wanted others to know about. So they let her have a normal room. They let her do normal things, and have normal things girls her age have.

Shounta Ocentoda, and her brother Stijn, were her teammates. They were the rookie backup team. If someone got sick, one of them would fill in for a mission. Of coarse they still were a team.

Ayra decided to finally get dressed. She put on her pink tank top, and put her lavender of the shoulder top over it. She put her black paints, similar to Hinata's, and put a short, roomy black skirt over it. She put her shoes on, and tied her long blond hair into a bun. She put her weapons holder on. She put on her necklace, a blue ribbon with her mothers heart shaped pendent. And finally she put her leaf headband on her forehead.

Her dark blue eyes looked over at her clock; they only had a few minutes. She and her brother had to hurry if they wanted to get there in time.

"Stijn, hurry up we only have a few minutes!" Ayra yelled. She watched as her brother came out his room. He looked at her with his ice blue eyes. He had is normal outfit on. Headband on his forehead. His short, drity blond hair messy. His black paints. His brown T-shirt, with a fishnet shirt under it. A gold chain doubled around his neck. The chain was also their mother's. Ironically, this was the chain the pendent on her necklace was originally on.

When their father said that they could have the necklace, they really didn't know what to do at first, so they decided to take one part. He took the chain, she took the pendent. It works; they both have a part of their mother with them. In their blood, and the necklace around their necks.

"Yah, yah. Whatever. Don't worry we'll get there." Her brother lazily replied. Ayra rolled her eyes, and grabbed his wrist and pulled him through the town to the training grounds.

"Hi, you two. You finally came." Shounta yelled to them.

Shounta was the second born of the Ocentoda main family. They were known for their kekki genkai, the Narkagon. Their dark eyes could change color to do different things. Purple, they could read minds of their enemies. Green, to see everything living, even if their invisable. Brown, to pin point something. Black, to see perfectly in the dark. And white, to see charka, or bright things. They are able to use four out of five at once. They normally use one or two of the colors at once.

"Sorry, but he took to long." Ayra said gesturing to her brother.

Shounta's long black hair was in a bread. A dark tank top, dark paints, fingerless gloves that went to her elbows. And her headband on her forehead.Yep that was Shounta, simple, but stylish.

"It's alright, don't worry our sensei isn't here yet." Shounta told them.

"Good, now she doesn't have to make me do anything in the mornings." Stijn said mumbling about his sister under his breath. Ayra heard what he said.

"What was that, brother dear?" Ayra said mocking him. Stijn just glared. Shounta giggled.

Now all they had to do was wait for their sensei.

* * *

Hope you like it so far. One thing to explain, Ayra and Stijn _don't _like eachother very much. But they do toalerate eachother, and come to agreements, but still don't like eachother. 

Yes, more action, and other things will come. I just want to get the characters to be explained before anything else.

R n' R

_Fantasy_


	3. Sensei's and Fights

Hello, I hope you enjoy my new chapter. Shounta's bio,an (better)explaination of the Narkagon. Also clan info, for both the Ickerrocka clan and Shounta's clan. All of this is on my profile

* * *

Teyaki Shikka watched from his place up in the trees. It was funny as his students argued with each other. With Stijn saying Ayra is a pain in the ass. And Ayra, mocking him, saying Stijn is slow, and is also an ass. And Shounta, well, all she could do was just watch. 

Shounta shock her head. "It surprising that you two are twins, much less related."

"I agree. They don't act like siblings." Teyaki said joining them. Said twins looked at them with expressions that said 'We don't give a damn if _you_ think we should act like siblings.'

"Alright, now today we will begin our training. Later I want you to meet the teams that you will join at times needed." Teyaki said to them in a voice that said 'If you don't like it, then to bad. Live with'.

"Hai, sensei." They all replied. Then they went of to train, but Teyaki had different ideas.

"Wait, I want you all to spar with each other, to see what you all can do.Then I will tell you where to find the team you will backup" Teyaki said.

The girls decided to fight each other, and Stijn to fight with their sensei.

Fire vs. ninjutsu combined with taijutsu. Narkagon vs. ice. The fight lasted some time. Ayralena was really interested with the ninjutsu, taijutsu combination. She realized that that was what she needed to learn.

* * *

But now she had to go meet the other teams, great. 

It was interesting to find out who would go where, and who had made the cut. Stijn was the backup for Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, team seven. Shounta for Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino, team ten. Ayra, backup for team eight, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino.

Now all she had to do was find them.

Ayralena looked for the place that Teyaki said the team she would backup would be. But she found no one. Faintly she heard someone training. She hoped it was the team she was looking for.

She walked farther into the woods, the sound becoming louder.

"Hello, is anyone there?" Ayra called, hopping for the answer she was looking for. Her ninja instinct came to her as a shuriken flew past her.

Quickly she jumped into the trees as more weapons hit where she was moments ago. She got her own weapons, and threw them at where she thought her enemy would be.

She finally saw the shadow of her enemy. It appeared that it was a male, not much taller than her. He threw more weapons are her and she blocked them with her own.

A strange attack came at her from her enemy. She decided that it was ninjutsu, so she used a ninjutsu of her own.

**'Icy Tundra'(1) **Ayra thought as her jutsu began to spread around them.

The area around them became ice, it was her own jutsu. This was the first time she ever used it in battle.

Basically she had just won the battle with this jutsu. She made the ice around her a shield. The attack became useless.

She skated over to her enemy, and had the ice trap his feet, now he couldn't move. But somehow he got out. And now he was coming at her, she smirked. Now she could use her ice-skating moves in a taijutsu way.

' Ha, he has no idea that he's fighting a ice-skating master.' Ayra thought as she brought her leg up to kick him in what she thought his face would be.

He caught her leg and threw her into a tree. As she hit the tree her ice jutsu failed. Her enemy held her and put a knife to her neck.

"Cut my neck or necklace and you'll die," She said angrily. It was her mothers, so of coarse she was defensive about it being cut. But the enemy didn't know that, so they would think she had a boyfriend or something like that.

But as she looked up at his face she saw it was…

* * *

Haha, who do you think it is. An enemy or a friend. Well to bad I'm not telling, so live with it. Wait for the next chapter. 

(1) Let me explain the attack **'Icy Tundra' **basically it makes the area covered in ice, and she has control over the ice. So she can make it both an attack and defence.

Oh, and a reminder check my profile for info on the clans, Narkagon, and Shounta.

Hope you like it

R n' R

_Fantasy_


	4. Team 8's Backup Girl

So who do you think her enemy is? Well read to find out.

* * *

"Cut my neck or necklace and you'll die," She said angrily. It was her mothers, so of coarse she was defensive about it being cut. But the enemy didn't know that, so they would think she had a boyfriend or something like that. 

But as she looked up at his face she saw it was…

Shino?

"Shino, what the hell, let go of me!" Ayra yelled as she kicked him in the gut. Shino fell a few feet from her.

"I thought I heard fighting over here, maybe Shino-san is over there." They heard someone yell. It turned out to be Kiba, Hinata, and their sensei, Kurenai.

"Shino, what the hell happened to you!" Kiba yelled at him, not noticing Ayralena.

"Who are you?" Kurenai asked Ayra. Kiba, and Hinata finally noticing her

"Ayra-san, why the hell are you here?" Kiba yelled. Ayra got up.

"My name is Ayralena Ickerrocka" Ayra said to them. Hinata looked at her with shock, wasn't the Hyuga and the Ickerrocka clans close. Then why hadn't she heard of Ayralena? But it looked like Shino and Kiba knew her.

"Why are you here?" Kurenai asked

"My sensei told me to come here." Ayra replied

"And who is your sensei?" Kurenai asked.

"Teyaki Shikka is my sensei" Ayra told them matter-of-factly.

"Teyaki, where have I met him... Oh ya, now I remember, he said you would be coming." Kurenai told them.

Now Hinata, Kiba, and Shino were lost. Kurenai was expecting Ayra to come during their training, and she didn't tell them.

"Sensei, what's going on?" Hinata said shakily trying not to stutter.

"Do you know what a genin backup team is?" Kurenai asked her team. They all looked confused.

"Iie, not really" Was their reply.

"Ok, lets say one of you gets sick and can't do missions. Ayralena-san here would come and help out while you are sick. Or if we need an extra person, Ayralena-san would help us. She was assigned to be this teams backup." Kurenai explained. They finally got what was going on.

"So is that why Ayra-san is here?" Kiba asked

"Hai, that's why I'm here. Sometimes I'll join you for training, other times I'll be with the rest of my team" Ayra said to them

"Alright, Ayralena-san tell us a few things about you." Kurenai said to her

"Please, call me Ayra. Ayralena is to long and formal." Ayra said.

"So who is on your team, Ayra-san?" Kiba asked

"Well, Shounta Ocentoda, and, unfortunately, teme-nii-san, are on my team." Ayra replied. She really didn't care if she called her brother a bastard, hell he was one to her.

"Who is teme-nii-san, Ayra-san?" Hinata timidly asked. Who ever he was Hinata could tell that Ayra didn't like him at all.

"My twin brother, Stijn" Ayra coolly replied. Hinata's eye wided, Stijn Ickerrocka is her brother. Now Hinata was really surprised, Stijn was heir to the Ickerrocka clan. Hinata had met him a few times, but she never knew that he had a sibling, much less twin. Now she had really wondered why she hadn't heard of Ayralena. The Ickerrocka clan was much smaller than the Hyuga, she was sure she had heard of all of the members. So why not Ayra.

Hinata knew she should tell her father, after all their clans are close right? She knew there had to be a reason why the Ickerrocka clan wouldn't want the Hyuga clan to know about Ayra. So what was it? Why keep her a secrete?

* * *

Haha, didn't expect that didn't you. Also to note I plan to add a few couples later on in the story. I'm sure you can all guess a few. Give me a few ideas for anything about the story. 

Just so you know _'teme-nii-san'_ roughly translates to 'bastard brother', ha good nickname for him, for her at least.

R n' R

_Fantasy_


	5. Dinner

This is my longest chapter yet. Yah. Hope you like it.

* * *

After Ayra told them that Stijn is her twin. She told them every thing that happened in the fight between her and Shino. 

"Well, after training, sensei told me to find you guys. So when I looked for I couldn't find you at first. So I asked if anyone was there. Then a few weapons flew past me, and then we fought. Then I end up pined to a tree. I saw it was Shino-san, then I sort of kicked Shino-san in the gut. Then you guys came" Ayra explained

"That kick hurt" They heard Shino mumble, but then asked, "Ayra-san, I thought the Ickerrocka clan only used fire jutsu, but you used ice. Why is that?" The others were just as confused as Shino.

"Well, basically it's all a matter of how you're born." Ayra explained. They seemed to understand better.

"B-but, wh-what about your brother, if your ice, than shouldn't he also be ice?" Hinata shyly asked

"Hai, he should be ice or me being fire, but he is fire and I am ice." Ayra explained.

"Well, tonight there will be a dinner with all of the genin and their family. It is required for you all to go. It's at the Hyuga's" Kurenai told them.

"Oh, and it's a casual, but fancy short of thing. See ya there." Kurenai said to them as she ran off. The genin binked, ok that was weird. They left to go home to perpare for tonights dinner.

* * *

In her room Ayra was pacing trying to think of what she should wear. What should she say, what should she do, what about this and that. She was worried for sure. 

She was worried that she might mess up. Dinner was at five, and it was three. She decided that she would go ice-skating for the time being. It would clam her nerves, and she hadn't practiced in some time.

In her shoulder bag she put her skates, hairbrush, some simple makeup, and her outfit for the dinner. Her outfit was a white skirt(with shorts under) that went to her knees, a lavender T-shirt, and a pair of fancy sandals.

"Otou-san, I'm going out for some time, I'll see you at the dinner." Ayra told her father.

He looked at her with out care " Alright, you better be there on time. And I hope you look proper for the dinner. I will _not_ stand for _you _to shame me." He told her with hate lacing his words.

"Hai, Otou-san." Ayra said as she left.

* * *

That night at the Hyuga home or mansion, the dinner was held in the courtyard. Everyone was there. All the teams were there. Team seven, eight, ten, and the backup team. They were all there, with their sensei's, parents, and siblings. 

Ayra was lucky to have arrived when her father and brother arrived. She stood next her brother as they fallowed their father. Soon they saw Hinata's father and sister, Hiashi Hyuga, and Hanabi.

"Hello, Hiashi" Ayra's father said to Hiashi

"Ah, hello Shaka" Hiashi replies. Ayra looked at the man that was the head of the Hyuga clan. He noticed her, and realized that he had not met her before. He could see how she was related to her father and brother.

"Ah, this is Stijn's twin Ayralena." Shaka told Hiashi. Everyone noticed how Shaka didn't call Ayra his daughter, but simply Stijn's twin.

Ayra stepped forward and bowed to Hiashi. "Hyuga-sama, thank you for inviting me to your home for dinner" Ayra said as politely as she could.

* * *

The dinner was talkative, at one point Hiashi had asked about Ayra. She was shocked that he had asked about her, but she wasn't too happy with what her father said 

"Ayralena isn't much of a ninja, it's surprising that she even became a genin. She ice-skates, but she isn't much of an ice-skater either." Shaka told them. Everyone looked at Ayra to see what she would do. She had her eyes closed. Sure, she could take insults about her ninja skills, but not her ice-skating, nope that was the last staw.

When she opened them, you could clearly see the anger and determination. "Otou-san, it's true I'm not much of a ninja. But, you haven't seen me ice-skate in two years. You can't judge my ice-skating." Ayra said clamly. People sure were shocked by her answer.

Then, what she said next was even more surprising. "Hyuga-sama, if I may, do you think I could demonstrate some advanced ice-skating?" Ayra asked.

Hiashi nodded to her request. "Thank you, Hyuga-sama." Ayra said. She turned a large part of the area into ice. The people around gasped, even Hiashi was shocked. Everyone thought the same thing _' She is no_ _normal Ickerrocka'_

She put skates on and then even more shock came to the people.

* * *

Ha, I wonder what will happen, only I know. You'll just have to review to read the read the next ch. 

R n' R

_Fantasy_


	6. Shock!

Ok this is the new chapter.

* * *

Ayra put her skates on, and skated on the ice. She quickened her speed. She decided to start of with a simple jump. 

The next thing people knew she was doing complex spins and turns. She was spinning on foot in one place at a high speed.

She switched from a low spin, to spinning at a high rate. She ended her spin, and went into a complex turn. Soon after she did a double jump. Again she did a series of spins and turns.

To many, she looked like a professional. But she was far from finished; in fact she was hardly doing anything to hard. She would save her very best in case her father tried to say something, and then she would show him good.

But she wanted to show that she knew how to do some amazing things.

She inwardly smirked. It would be good to see the looks on everyone faces, especially her father.

She jumped into the air and spun.

Once

Twice

Three times

A perfect land.

She had just landed a perfect triple. She stopped and looked at everyone, her eyes on Hiashi and Shaka. Hiashi only showed that he was impressed. Her father, he was shocked to say the least. But he stood impassive, determined not show that he was both shocked and impressed.

Finally some one spoke. Only it was Shaka, and he only had insults,

"That was good, Ayralena, but the only way you could have done that is if you had used charka. There is no way that you could do a move like that." Shaka insulted. Everyone was shocked by his words, even Stijn was shocked. Here he was saying that Ayra could not do what she had just done, and then say that she would so low as to cheat.

Everyone knew that Ayra did not use charka, even Shaka knew.

"Shaka, Ayralena did not use charka when she was ice-skating. I saw it with my Byakugan, there is no way that she could have used charka without me seeing it." Hiashi told Ayra's father.

"It's true, I saw it with my Narkagon, she used no charka." Shounta's father said. But as usual Shaka didn't give a damn about what they thought about his daughter. The only thing he thought of was his deep hate for his daughter.

* * *

"Alright, I would like to speak with the respected elders, so would you children leave us." Hiashi told them, everyone knew that something big was going to be discussed with the adults. 

The genin left, and went into the gardens. Everyone in pairs or small groups.

After they left Hiashi turned to the others. "As I'm sure you all know, this dinner was meant so the genin would know who their comrades were. Also so we know who are children's teammate are. This would also let us met all of the jonin." Hiashi explained.

Teyaki was interested in why Shaka would be so low to his daughter. "Ickerrocka-san, why do you doubt Ayralena-san, she is your daughter." Teyaki asked. To be truthful everyone was wondering the same thing.

"She has is weak, she has no worth. The main problem is simply Ickerrocka issues." Shaka told them. Everyone was disgusted by what he said. How could he so openly admit his hate for his own darughter?

"The Ickerrocka clan is known for their fire jutsu's, so why did Ayralena-san use ice?" Kakashi asked. Shaka frowned, he didn't like anything having to do with Ayra.

"That is mostly a matter of how a person is born. She has no choice, she can only use ice, just like how I can only use fire." Shaka told them. Everyone was confused by this explanation.

"Well, basically, she is the only one in the Ickerrocka clan who can use ice instead fire. So, there's a few jutsu's she can learn. This is why she is weak." Shaka explained

Everyone was even more disgusted by this. A few of the parents and jonin realized that even Hiashi was nicer about his daughter, compared to Shaka to Ayra. At least Hiashi gave Hinata gave a better chance of being considered strong.

"If this is the case, then why do you think so low of Ayra? Shouldn't you try to help her become stronger, or help her in some way?" Kurenai asked hatefully. People noticed the deadly glare and aura coming for the woman.

People were both shocked and scared by Kurenai. Shaka stood impassive, he was not scared one bit, and he was one of the best ninja of his time. He could possibly beat her in lest than a minute.

"What is your reason for going against the clan head of the Ickerrocka clan? You must have a good reason for doing so." Shaka asked her. People did not like what was going on. If this continued there would be a fight. And Hiashi didn't want to be held reasonable if a fight came out badly at his home.

"My reason is that you treat Ayra with no respect at all!" Kurenai yelled. Hiashi steped in between them, as to say to stop fighting. Both nodded, and stoped. No one broght the subject up again for the night.

* * *

Hello, once again. Alright I guess this part with Kurenai fighting with Ayra's father is short of confuseing. Basicly she see's Ayra as a good person and doesn't desive her fathers treatment, so Kurenai got angry. 

With the Character thing I put this story under the names of team 8 for a reason. Because Ayra is going to work with team 8 the most. Also on a note for future chapters, Ayra and Hinata and very much a like, and become good friends.

I've also added more to each of the Character bio's, so look at for more info on the characters. Also I added japanese words and meanings, look at it if you have trouble understanding some of it.

E-mail me if you have any questions are ideas.

R n' R

_Fantasy_


	7. Suspetions

Hi!!! I hope you like this new chapter.

* * *

While the adults were talking, the genin looked at the gardens of the Hyuga complex. 

Hinata and Hanabi showed everyone around the gardens. After the tour, everyone went to see different parts of the garden.

At one point, no one could find Ino. But no one knew at what part of the garden she was at.

Everyone spilt up, looking for Ino. They didn't want to tell the adults, they wanted to see if the could find her first.

Eventually someone did find her.

"Ino, there you are, everyone has been looking for you" A person told her. She looked to see his shadow in the moonlight. She knew who he was, just by looking at his shadow.

"I didn't realize that I was away for that long." Ino oddly replied, if you listened closely you could hear her sniff. She was upset about something.

"So I see." He replied.

"Iie, you don't see." Ino somewhat yelled. "You, never understand. I just _had _to on your team." Ino said in her anger. Shikamaru blinked.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru replied. Ino started to cry again.

"Why couldn't I be on Sasuke's team, why did it have to be you and Choji?" Ino sobbed. Shikamaru walked to her and did the only thing he could do, he hugged her.

"Come on lets go back. The others are worried" Shikamaru told her. She nodded

* * *

A few days later…

* * *

Ayra walked up to team 8's training grounds. She was upset about the fact that her brother was going away for an unknown amount of time. 

When she got there she saw Hinata and Shino already there. They both looked surprised to see her. She was supposed to train with the rest of the back up team. They decided not to ask. When Kiba came a few minutes later he also looked surprised, but knew he should wait for Kurenai-sensei.

"Ayra-san? What are you doing here? I thought you had training with the backup team." Kurenai asked when she had arrived. Ayra looked somewhat upset to them.

"Teme-nii-san is going on a mission in the Wave country with Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura for an unknown amount of time. So my team can't train. Teyaki-sensei told me to come here today." Ayra replied somewhat saddened by her brother not being there. But you could notice that she sounded almost, _scared_

The others just thought of it as a twin thing. And that she was worried for her brother. Things like that. But Kurenai knew different. She knew that something was going on in the Ickerrocka clan. So much that Ayra was scared that her brother was not home.

Kurenai thought back to a talk she with Teyaki. They had spoken with Hinata's, Kiba's , Shino's, and Shounta's parents.

* * *

_Flash Back_

* * *

"I'm worried about the Ickerrocka girl. It's sad that Shaka resents her." Kiba's mother, Tsume, said. Everyone nodded. 

"There's something very wrong about the entire thing. Never before the dinner had I meet, or much less heard of, Ayralena. I've seen her twin a few times before, but she was never even mentioned whenever I saw Shaka." Hiashi told everyone there. He continued. "Before the dinner Hinata came to me and told me that Shaka's son had a twin. I was surprised, but somewhat doubtful, of this news. It turns out to be true. But why would Shaka hide her?"

The people were shocked. What was going on? She was being hiden from people, just because Shaka thought she was weak. Thought being the key word here. She was clearly not, this was not right.

"Alright, we're all worried for Ayralena. Kurenai and I are her senseis', we'll try to find out a few things about her, and how Shaka treats her. We'll let you know if we find anything. Do you think you could do the same, maybe one of your children will find something." Teyaki said. They nodded understanding; their children were her teammates. They were very worried about her.

"I suspect that something big is going on. I'm not quite sure about Stijn though, I think he might be safe, but Ayra is different. Shaka obviously hates her. Stijn and Ayra have a normal sibling relation, but with more..., sibling resentment. Still, they seem to care, you did see Stijn's face at the dinner when Shaka said she used charka when she was ice-skating. He was clearly shocked, and he didn't look too happy either." Shino's father, Shibi, said. The others thought about it, they nodded he was right.

"We'll let each other know if one of us finds something, right." Teyaki said. Everyone nodded.

* * *

_End of Flash Back_

* * *

Kurenai realized that the fact that Ayra was afraid that her brother was leaving for a good amount of time. This was important; she would talk with Teyaki first, then with the parents. This was_ big._

"Alright lets train" Kurenai told them.

"Hai, sensei" They said to her. Kurenai watched her students closely. She was surprised to see that Ayra was very strong; the others had a hard time fighting her. She remembered Shaka saying that Ayra was "not much of a ninja", but he was clearly wrong. Then again he said the same thing about her ice-skating, but she proved to be highly advanced.

She came to a conclusion, Shaka did not know very much about Ayra. It made her wonder what her grades were at the academy; she would have to ask Teyaki.

* * *

Alright, I worked hard on this chapter. It was difficult to write at first, but I did. To explain to flash back and the training sence. Kurenai notices that Ayra is afraid that her brother is leaving. Also both her sensei's and her teamate's parents(both backup and team 8) are worried about her, and want to help her. But to help her they need info. So basicly, Kurenai just got a valueable peice of infomation. 

R n' R

_Fantasy_


	8. Questions? Conclusions?

Hello everyone. This is my new chapter.

* * *

Later that morring, after she had sent her genin home. Kurenai looked for Teyaki. She found him sitting below a tree near the park. She approached him and gave him a look that made he realize that she had something important to say. 

"Ohayo, Kurenai. What brings you here?" Teyaki asked raising an eyebrow. Kurenai rolled her eyes.

"You should know why I'm here. I think I might have found something that would be good to know." Kurenai told him. He looked up at her, and got up. He motioned for her to fallow him. She looked at him questionably.

"Come on, let's go to my place so we can discuses this." Teyaki said to her. She nodded, understanding that this matter about Ayralena should not be discussed in public.

They walked until they reached his small apartment. He motioned for her to sit down, and she did.

"Now, what was it you wanted to talk with me about?" Teyaki asked. Kurenai took a deep breath. Finally she spoke.

"Today when Ayra showed up, she told me that Stijn would be in the Wave country for an unknown amount of time. When she said this she sounded... almost scared that Stijn wasn't home." Kurenai told him. She continued, "What do think about this?" She asked.

Teyaki looked in deep thought. He was thinking about what information he had. What information he had on Stijn's mission. What Ayra knew about it. And how this all fit together.

He was sure that Ayra knew it was a C-rank mission. They weren't that dangerous. He came to a conclusion.

"I see why you brought this to me. This is troubling. Ayra knows that the mission is a C-rank. So she might not be that worried for Stijn. There must something more that makes her scared." Teyaki concluded. Kurenai nodded.

"Should we tell the other parents'?" Kurenai asked. He looked at her then nodded. "I'll speak with Shounta's parents. You should talk with the your team's parents, especially Hiashi." Teyaki told her as she left

"Oh, one more thing. What were Ayralena's grades at the academy? She fought very well today, the others had a hard time sparing with her. Shaka had said that she 'wasn't much of a ninja'." Kurenai questioned. Teyaki looked at her, and short of smirked.

"Her grades were very good, B average I believe. You shouldn't take what Shaka said seriously; he said the same about her ice-skating, didn't he? He knows almost nothing about her, that much I'm sure of." Teyaki replied to her.

She looked shocked, B average? That was pretty good in most cases. Wait what about her brother? He would have had good grades as well, wouldn't he?

"What about Stijn? What were his grades?" Kurenai asked. Teyaki smiled.

"His lowest was a B-. I think Shaka was to concerned about Stijn to even look at Ayra's grades." Teyaki answered. He smiled and left in the direction of Shounta's house. Kurenai left as well in the direction of her students homes.

* * *

"Hiashi-sama, Kurenai Yuhi, is here to speak with you. Do you want to speak with her, sir?" A Hyuga guard asked. 

Hiashi looked at the guard and nodded " Send her in" He told the guard.

A minute later, Kurenai walked in the room.

"What is it that you wished to speak about?" Hiashi inquired. Kurenai looked somewhat troubled.

"It's Ayralena, I spoke with Teyaki earlier. And he thinks this is sort of big." Kurenai told the head of the Hyuga clan. He nodded thinking this over.

"And, what was it that you have concluded?" Hiashi asked.

"Basically, Ayralena is scared that Stijn is going to the Wave country for an unknown amount of time. The mission is a simple C-ranked mission." Kurenai told him.

He nodded. "I see, this is big. This practically proves that something is going on." Hiashi said. "What about the other parents' I'm sure they know?"

"I haven't gotten to them yet. I told you first. Considering your bond with the Ickerrocka clan." Kurenai replied.

"I see. Well thank you for informing me of this" Hiashi said to her. Kurenai nodded and left to speak with the other parents.

"Oh, and apperently Ayralena isn't as a bad as a ninja as Shaka thought. She even has better grades than her brother, surprising, ne?" Kurenai told Hiashi. And with that final statement she left. Hiashi just bilnked at the statement.

* * *

Both Shino's father and Kiba's mother had similar reactions to this bit of information. Both said that it was very suspicious. Later when she spoke with Teyaki, he said Shounta's parents also had the same reactions. 

Now they wondered how this would affect Ayra's attitude. They would have to wait and see. Also how would she react when her brother came home?

But for now all Kurenai could do was walk home and try to choose the right path that would led to comfort, but mostly safety.

* * *

This chapter was short of confusing. But basicly, it was ment to show you the problem better. Well that's all. 

E-mail me for any ideas or anything

R n' R (Read and Review)

_Fantasy_


	9. Stijn's Return

Hi!! This chapter is short.

* * *

A few weeks later Stijn, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and their sensei, Kakashi, had returned. 

The time they were gone, Ayra's worry was still the same for her brother, but the reasons why she was afraid was still unknown. Everyone had taken notice of her worry, epically her senseis'.

But when her brother returned, she was back to her old self.

That night when they returned, they all went to Ichiraku Ramen shop. Team 7, 8, 10, and the backup were all there. Listening to the story of team 7's mission in the Wave Country.

"Then, this guy attacks us by throwing his huge ass sword at us. Kakashi-sensei fought with him, and won with the help of us, of course." Naruto told everyone as he was stuffing his face with his oh so wonderful ramen. Most of them were disgusted with his table manors, but still enjoyed the story. Sakura decided to continue the story, also to save everyone from Naruto's table manors. Or should I say lack of.

"After that, Kakashi-sensei gave us some extra training to help us. We had to watch over the bridge builder as well. One day the man that had attacked us came back, but this time he had a companion, I had to guard the builder, while Kakashi-sensei fought the man, and Stijn and Sasuke fought with the man's companion." Sakura told them. Everyone was leaning in to hear the story, all with great wonder of what would happen next. Sasuke took his turn to tell what happened next.

"The person that Stijn and I fought was very powerful. Stijn and I were desperately losing to him. And then, good or not, Naruto showed up. We had a better time fighting the person, even if it was Naruto. Still it was better." Sasuke coolly told the others. Stijn continued the story to the end.

"Well, I'll try to make it short. But the person was very skilled in water and ice." He glaned at Ayra when he said ice. "He got me to pass out from an injury to the head. He almost killed Sasuke. Naruto fought, and almost won, but the guy sacrificed himself for the man Kakashi-sensei fought. The next thing we knew the person that imploded the two that fought us, showed up." He stoped. But then continued "He was killed, because he was going to kill the man we fought. Then the man we fought also died. But get this before he died Naruto got the got the guy to cry for the death of his companion." Stijn told them.

* * *

After the story was told everyone went home. Ayra and Stijn walked home side by side.

"Your mission sure sounds exciting, Stin-nii-chan. I'm sure your glad to be home." Ayralena said to her brother. He smiled when he heard her nickname for him when they were younger.

"Ya, it was exciting, and even frightening. Did you know that I was so scared of dieing; you know when I was fighting." He smiled "But ya, I'm glad to be home." Stijn said. He smirked and asked, "I'm sure your happy that I'm home too, huh Ayra-nee-chan?" He said laughingly as he said his own nickname for her.

She smiled at him "Well of coarse, I mean who else would annoy me. Or better yet, who could I annoy?" Ayra told him jokingly. They laughed at that. Well, even they have brother, sister moments

* * *

Not long after team 7 returned, their senseis told all of them that they would participate in the Chunin exams. 

"Ok, because of the Chunin exams the teams are going to train without the backup team." Teyaki told his genin students.

"Hai sensei." They replied in monotone. They grouped up to fight.

Stijn fought with Shounta, during this time she told Stijn what happened while he was gone.

"The weird thing is, Ayra was worried when you were gone, and I mean realy worried. Weird huh" Shounta told him. He was very confused about that. Usually she wanted him to leave her alone or he wanted to be alone. But still, he didn't expect it.

"Yea, that's really weird. It doesn't sound like her at all. Are you sure that it was Ayra and not someone else?" Stijn asked as they fought.

"Yea, I'm sure." Shounta replied to his doubtful question. His mind was buzzing with questions for the rest of the day, most of them about Ayra's worry.

* * *

Yes I know this is a short chapie, but the next few will be longer. So don't worry. And yes it will be of the Chunin exams. 

e-mail me for questions, and blah, blah, blah you get it.

Rn' R

_Fantasy_


	10. Chunin Exams Begin

Ok, this is the first part of the Chunin Exams.

* * *

The next week of training was harsh for all of the genin. No one could slack off, not even the lazy Shikamaru. 

Finally the day of the exam came. Some, Ayra and her team noticed, were tried with nervousness. Ayra shook her head at the foolishness of the others.

Just about everyone had a hard time getting to sleep last night. But Ayra and few others put themselves in a force sleep. Or they asked someone to knock them unconscious, but well let's hope not, eh?

Soon they arrived at the examination room. They waited for a few minutes, looking for someone they knew. They heard someone come in. They turned their heads to see team 7.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura looked mostly calm, but like everyone else, they were scared shitless by the amount of people.

Ayra looked at Stijn, silently asking him if they should join them. He nodded, and tapped Shounta, motioning for him to fallow him. They made their way across the room to where the others were.

By the time they reached them the other rookies were already they're talking with them. The backup's presence did not go unnoticed, and it was certainly appreciated. And Naruto just had to be an idiot and yell to the ENRITE room that he was going to beat all of them.

Then some guy so kindly _pointed out_ not to say things like Naruto just did. The guys name was Kabuto. It was weird, how could he _fail six times_. One thing she could tell that both her brother and Shounta didn't like him, and she didn't either.

He said something about cards. Sasuke had asked for the profile of two people. One was from the Suna, the other was a person from Konoha. Someone by the name of Rock Lee, they were told his two teammates, Tenten and Hyuga Neji. Ayra looked at Hinata when she heard Hyuga. He was somehow realted to her, jugding by her expresstion.

The examiner then came, he said his name was Ibiki Morino. He was defiantly scary, and… _intimidating._

* * *

The first test had already started. Long ago she had found the placement of her teammates. And was already thinking of a plain. It was very easy to figure out that they wanted them to cheat. Shounta was lucky, she could just read the minds of people and get the answers that way. But she and Stijn would have to find a different way. 

She looked up trying to think of a way to cheat. Then she saw mirrors up on the ceiling. She thought of an idea. Hopefully Stijn would understand her plain.

Gathering her charka, she made an ice mirror on he desk. She found Stijn's desk and made another ice mirror there for him to use. Times like this she was glad she was born with ice.

* * *

Stijn was trying to get through this impossible test. Thinking of how he could cheat, and help Ayra. He saw an ice mirror appear on his desk. He wondered what Ayra was thinking he could use the mirror for. Still he looked in the mirror and saw what his sister was trying to help him with. 

He couldn't help but smirk. Now he had the answers. This was one of those times when he was grateful for Ayra to be his sister.

* * *

Shounta was glad she had her own kekki genkai. The Narkagon was perfect for things like this. She noticed Ayra make mirrors for her and her brother to receive answers. She smiled now they were acting like siblings. But she knew that this wouldn't last long. They were like that.

* * *

"Alright, time for the tenth question!" Ibiki said to them. They all gulped, they were afraid of the question. 

"If you don't take this question, you fail. If you get this question wrong, you will be band from taking the test again. If you're not sure you can take this question, leave now, and so will your teammates" Ibiki said to them.

They all watched as most of the room left. She wanted to stay, but she knew that a part of her wanted to give up. But she knew that Shounta and Stijn would be very, very angry with her.

She saw something she thought she never would she in her life. Naruto raised his hand. No way, he was giving up. Then he slapped his hand down on the desk.

"Don't underestimate me! I don't quit and I don't run! You can act tough all you want! You guys are not gonna scare me off...no way! I don't care if I do get stuck as a Genin for the rest of my life...I'll still be Hokage someday!" Naruto yelled to Ibiki. Everyone smiled, now that sounded like Naruto.

Ayra and most of the others noticed that more people were becoming more confident after Naruto's outburst. She was even more confindent.

" Alright, now for the tenth question." Ibiki said smirking. "The question is….", people started to lean in. "You all pass." He finally said.

All of them sat there dumbfounded. With looks of '_What the hell just happened'_ on their faces.

Thankfully someone asked him how they all passed. The examiner looked amused. He said that this was some short of way to test on how they got information.

The next thing people knew some crazy person crashed throw the window.

"Heads up boys and girls, this is no time to be celebrating! I'll be your next proctor. Anko Mitarashi. You ready for the second test? Good! Then let's go, follow me!" The proctor named Anko yelled to them.

'_What the_ Hell!!!' Ayra thought in disbelief, _'this person is crazy, slowly back away from the crazy person'._

_'I wonder who will pay for that broken window?'_ Stijn thought randomly (A/N: I just had to add that in)

"Ibiki, this is all that's left. Are you getting soft?" Anko asked Ibiki "By the time I'm done with them more then half will be gone."

Everyone sure didn't like that comment.

_'This lady is defiantly crazy'_ Ayra thought

"Tomorrow, meet me at the forty-fourth training grounds." Anko said. "Dismissed"

They didn't need to be told twice, they all left, quickly. No one was left in one minute.

* * *

Alright this was the first part of the Chunin Exams. Hope you liked it.

Please, e-mail me or questions or ideas.

_Fantasy_


	11. Enter The Forest of Death

Ok, people, this is a long one. Don't worry there's alot of fighting in this one.

As for some of the reviews. Yes, there will be couples, but I don't plain on telling you, soon. But I'm sure you will get some of the little fluff hits, right. But for sure there will **not **be a couple relaition between Stijn and Ayra. Oh and I have plained the couples from the begining.

Raining Silver has a good point with the water and wind makes ice. Yes, I do know that, but for the concen about the Ickerrocka clan. -Well to the easiest wasy to say it, is that even if they are not very nice, they are very improntant. But I don't think any others of the clan will be seen. But the hate is improtant. You will see how it will affect the stroy.

Now for the Story.

* * *

The next day all of the remaining contestants of the Chunin Exams arrived at the forty-fourth training grounds. Later Anko said that its nickname was the Forest of Death. 

She explained that the twenty-eight teams would be trying to survive for five days.(**1**) All of the contestant would be taking a survival test.

She passed out a consent form saying that she didn't want to be reasonable if they died. After the form was passed she explained that they also had to get two scrolls, the other scroll would be from another team.

She explained the area, when she did Ayra wondered why there was a tower in the middle of the area. It couldn't have just been there for the exams.

"Oh and one piece of advice... JUST DON'T DIE." Anko yelled to them.

* * *

Ayra had been looking over the conesent form not to far way from Hinata. 

"What are you doing over here?" Ayra saw Naruto asked Hinata. Hinata blushed and mentioned something about him being hurt. But before she could help, he left.

* * *

When the gates opened they rushed into the area. They looked for a good place to lay a trap. Not long after the test started they hard people screaming. Apparently Hinata's team already got a scroll. 

For two days they searched for scrolls. They already had three. Two earth scrolls and one heaven. They decided to spilt up. They would go to the teams that they usually go to.

Ayra jumped from tree to tree. Searching for team 8. She hoped they would know that it was her coming, and not an enemy. She found them, near the tower.

She landed, and walked to them. "Hinata, Kiba, Shino. Have you gotten the scrolls yet?" Ayra greeted. They looked at her, surprised that she was there.

"Hai, what about your team?" Hinata asked. Ayra smiled.

"Hai, we got scrolls, but we have an extra." Ayra explained. They nodded, so they had a good idea of why she was here. She wanted to see if she could help them.

"What about Stijn-san and Shounta-san, where are they?" Kiba asked. Ayra shrugged. She honestly didn't know where they were.

"I think they said something about helping the other teams. So they might be with the other rookies. But who knows?" Ayra said to them not sure her self.

"Alright, I'm going to head back to Stijn and Shounta. Do you happen to know where team 10 or 7 is? They went to them," Ayra explained.

"Oi, we'll go with you. You could get hurt out here, and then your team would have to leave." Shino said to her, the team quickly agreed. And so they left.

* * *

Shounta desperately looked for team 10. They were hard to find, she could hear other fights in the distance, but she hoped that they weren't in one of them. 

Finally she found them hiding in the bushes, she rolled her eyes. How immature could they possibly get? Come on, she could do better than that! Even without the Narkagon.

She smirked, she wanted to scare them. Slowly she got behind them. She was next to Choji.

"Boo" She said to them, still smirking. They turned around and yelled. She laughed at their foolishness.

"Shounta-san? What are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked. She finally stopped laughing and grew serious.

" My team, has gotten enough scrolls, but we have an extra. So we wanted to see if the other rookies needed help." Shounta told them, seriously. They nodded. "Do you guys need a scroll?" She asked. They nodded.

"Alright, we need to find Stijn-kun, he has the scrolls. Do you know where team 7 is? He went to them to see if they needed help." Shounta told them.

Shounta and team 10 left in the direction that team 7 was in.(**2**)

* * *

When Stijn had found team 7, they were having a bad time, with only Sakura fighting. Lee, Sasuke, and Naruto were unconscious. Sakura was fighting alone. Stijn jumped into help. 

"Stijn-san, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"What's it look like, helping you of course." Stijn said smirking. He knew that other people were coming. If they could just hold them off so help could arrive.

A few seconds later, it did. Shounta and team 10 had arrived at the battle seen, just as he passed out from an injury to the head.

"Stijn!" Shounta yelled. She got very angry, her teammate was unconscious. Her Narkagon flared. Colors moved quickly as her anger raised. Finally it stopped at white, purple, green, and brown. A very powerful combination, one of the strongest.

She attacked in pure rage. Only to get beaten down.

"Oi, bandaged head! Stop picking on my friends!" Ayra yelled, team 8 not far behind. She also jumped into battle. Once she saw her brother she was angry enough. Her eyes turned to pure cold hate. The sudden look, made her very dangerous.

She jumped and flipped as attacks came her way. _'If I can stop his attacks than I will be at an advantage"_ Ayra thought. She suddenly got an idea.

Again her enemies attacked her, only this time it stopped. Frozen. She smirked, she had frozen his charka attacks with her own ice attacks.

"Nani?" Ayra heard him question. "I froze your charka in mid air, your attacks are useless." Ayralena explained to him.

**"Ice Style: One Hundred Icicles Death"** Ayra shouted as a hundred icicles appeared and flew at her enemy, trapping him. He struggled to get free, she could have killed him at that moment.(**3**)

Everyone was dumbfounded by Ayra's attack. Who knew she was that strong.

* * *

The girl holding Sakura by her hair, no longer was holding her. But only the hair that Sakura cut. Her long hair was now only to her shoulders. 

The fight continued. Everyone but the ones unconscious, were fighting.

The next thing people knew, Lee's teammates arrived. Neji and Tenten, both were there.

The bandage head said something about them fighting, but Neji said that it wasn't necessary.

_'What the hell is he talking about, we need all the help we can get!_' Ayra yelled in her mind.

* * *

Stijn awoke when he felt a strong charka. He warily opened his eyes, only to see charka literally coming off Sasuke. But that wasn't the only thing wired, this charka was black and purple. 

They all saw with pure awe as Sasuke kicked the ninja's asses in few moments. They noticed that he beginning to get out of control. A sinister smile played across his face.

"Stop! Sasuke-kun…please… please stop" Sakura begged to him in hopes that he would calm down.

* * *

(1)Anko says that there are 26 teams, but I had added two teams, one Ayra's team, and the other just some random people. 

(2) I had wondered how they passed the test, just a good guess.

(3) I came up this attack, I couldn't find any real ice attacks, so I made one up.

Alright, alright, yes I know this was a very long chapter, but it had alot of fighting. On a later note I'm usually a chapter or two ahead, so for any ideas sould come in ASAP, so then I can find a way to fit your ideas in.

Please, e-mail or review for questions or ideas.

R n' R

_Fantasy_


	12. Regroup

This is the newest chapter, blah, blah.

* * *

"Stop! Sasuke-kun…please… please stop" Sakura begged to him as she hung on to him, in hopes that he would calm down. 

The charka and his mark slowly disappeared. He seamed to be calming down. He fell to the ground from charka depletion.

* * *

Ayra looked at the people before her. All the rookies and Hinata's cousin's team was there. 

Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Hinata were trying to wake Naruto up. But not very successfully.

"Naruto-kun, please wake up." Hinata quietly said to the blond. He seamed to fall asleep more. Choji decided to do the easy thing, hit Naruto over the head. Hard.

"Ita!" Naruto yelled as he awoke from his sleep. "What's going on? Why are all of you here?" Naruto asked stupidly.

"Naruto, it would be to troublesome to tell you." Shikamaru told him broadly. They nodded. "You've got to admit, he's right." Kiba said.

"Hinata wont you tell me what's going on?" Naruto asked. "To tell you the truth, I really don't know what's going on either." Hinata shyly answered, blushing.

* * *

"Shino-san, are the enemy close?" Ayra whispered. Who could blame her, after what's happened here. She was not taking chances. Shino looked her way and nodded a no. She sighed in relief. 

"Arigatou" She said to him. He nodded. She decided to check her teammates.

"Shounta-san, Stijn-nii-san, how are you?" Ayralena questioned. They looked at her and smiled.

"Where fine. Just a few cuts and bruises here and there. Nothing bad." Shounta told her. She nodded, smiling.

"So, what about the scrolls?" Ayra asked. They looked like they had forgotten, but then remembered.

"Well, Ino-san's team needs it. What about Sakura-san's team?" Shounta answered.

"I don't know, I didn't get to ask." Stijn told them. "Alright then, go ask them." Ayra told her brother as she picked him up and basically threw him over to where Sasuke and Sakura were talking. They looked at him weirdly as he landed.

"Hi, guys. So do you need a scroll? We have an extra." Stijn told them from his embarrassment.

"What kind do you have?" Sasuke asked. "We have an earth scroll." Stijn replied in monotone.

"We need a heaven scroll." Sakura told him. "Ok" Stijn replied as he left to tell his teammates.

"They need a heaven scroll." He told them. "What about Ino-san's team?" Ayra replied.

"I think they need an earth scroll." Shounta said unsure.

It turned out that they needed an earth scroll.

* * *

After the five long days, the backup team was glad that they were no long in the forest. They were now standing in a line. Shounta, Stijn, and Ayralena, were one of the eight teams that had made it. Twenty teams had failed. And twenty-four people had made it. (**1**) 

Four of the teams were all of the rookies. Two other teams from Konoha where there also. One team from the sand and sound where the last two teams.

They only half listened to what the Third Hokage was taking about. Something about nations being friends, and chosen warriors, and how the nations are not really friends. It confused her. How could you be talking about friendship, but then say there was no friendship?

Now they're talking about a preliminary. Wait, what?

"Hold on, why do we have to go through a preliminary. I mean we've done a lot these past few days. So why?" Stijn asked.

"That's a very good question. You see, we never expected this many people to pass. And we can only have so many matches." The Third explained. The examiners were there, and the third one had just arrived.

"Alright, on the screen behind me, two names will be chosen at random. The names of the people will fight." The examiner explained. "But before we can begin, does anybody think that they will not be able to fight. If so please raise your hand"

None of the twenty-four people raised a hand. "Okay then, lets begin." As he said this names began to flash across the board.(**2**)

Sasuke Uchiha

Vs.

Yoroi Akado

Sasuke and his opponent walked to the center of the floor.

"Begin"

As the fight raged on Sasuke seamed to be careful of what kind of attacks he was using. In the end Sasuke won, barely.

It turned out that Kakashi had taken him to get some kind of medical treatment.

Again names flashed only to land on….

Shino Aburame

Vs.

Zaku Abumi

_'Ha, that's the idiot I fought in the forest. Shino's going to have no problem with this guy.'_ Ayra thought laughingly.

And just as she predicted, Shino won, easily. Ayra hated to admit it, but Shino was pertty ruthless. Using his bugs to cause large holes in Zaku's arms.

'_Poor,poor, baka. He should have listened to Shino, oh well it's not my problem.' _Ayra thought pittly.

They watched the board, hoping for their name show up.

Kankuro

Vs.

Misumi Tsurugi

Misumi's limb jutsu was very powerful, yes. But sadly, Kankuro had a good plain and won with the help of his puppet. Many of them were surprised that you could use puppets as a way to fight. But he showed them. In the end Kankuro won.l

* * *

1) The backup team was added

2) Yes Kabuto will be fighting.But only for more info.

For the people that want to know, I will not be doing any drawings. This is because drawing is one of the things I cannot do. So if any one would like to try and draw any of the characters, please tell me, and I will tell you the full discription of the character you would like to draw.

Oh well, later

Review...please

Ja ne

_Fantasy_


	13. Fight, fight, and fight some more

Alright, this is the next chapter.

* * *

The next match was to start. Everyone watched as they waited to see who would be next. Finally the names were chosen. 

Sakura Haruno

Vs.

Ino Yamanka

Both girls seemed shocked that they were fighting each other. Slowly the walked to the fighting area.

"I never thought I would fighting you so soon" Ino commented. Sakura nodded.

The memories of their childhood past came back to them. Both could see flashes of the past in each other's eyes.

Determined to end this quickly, Ino ran at Sakura. Sakura seemed to not be paying any attention. Sakura returned once she saw Ino stop her attack. Anger seemed to come alive in her. She would not allow Ino to win.

Ayralena watched with interest. She pitied them, they were once best friends. But now they were forced to fight one another.

For another ten minutes Ino and Sakura fought. They seemed evenly matched. Ino used her **Mind Body Switch**. But she was forced to leave Sakura quickly, claiming that Sakura had an Inner Self.

Once again, they fought. Their attacks were evenly matched with one another. Finally they punched each other and passed out.

The match had ended in a tie.

After Ino and Sakura passed out. All watched the board.

Tenten

Vs.

Temari

Tenten started strong. Temari kept dogging her attacks. Tenten finally decided to attack with **Twin Rising Dragons**. But sadly Tenten lost. She fought well, even Neji said the same.

Now they were waiting for the next match. All continued to watch.

Shikamaru Nara

Vs.

Kin Tsuchi

Kin had an unusual attack with bells and senbon. Surprisingly Shikamaru did more than just sleep, some of them were sure he was either going to give up or sleep. And Ino was certainly loud for her lazy ass teammate. Ayra and a few others were sure they were going to be death from her loud cheering.

Shikamaru had found a way to trap Kin, with his **Shadow Possession Jutsu. **And some how got Kin to knock herself unconscious.

They all heard Naruto, he couldn't wait to fight.

The next names were quite… interesting.

Naruto Uzumaki

Vs.

Kiba Inuzuka

Ayra pitted Hinata, she wouldn't know what to do. Poor girl her teammate and crush were fighting. Ayra only pitted her more when she heard Kiba mock Naruto. She didn't know the true extent of Hinata's feelings for Naruto, but she knew that it must be hard on her.

Ayra watched with great interest as she saw Naruto and Kiba fight. She had always wondered why Hinata liked Naruto, maybe now she could find out.

It was truly amazing to watch as Naruto won. Ayra stared with eyes wide, and great respect. She now understood why Hinata liked him. She only wondered what Hiashi would think of it.

They all watched the board with great interest. They wondered who would be fighting next. But when she saw the names, her pity for Hinata soon grew into fear.

Hinata Hyuga

Vs.

Neji Hyuga

Neji was unbelievably cruel. He was telling Hinata that she was not strong at all. Ayra was getting angrier and angrier. She had enough of Neji talking about her friend. She could she Hinata freighted. She was glad when Naruto yelled.

"Hinata! Don't listen to him. Kick his ass." Naruto shouted. Hinata looked at Naruto and then Ayra. Ayra nodded, silently saying that she agreed with Naruto. Hinata looked at the ground, thinking, but when she looked up everyone could see her determination. Ayra smiled, but knew this was going to be rough for Hinata.

Hinata and Neji fought in the normal Hyuga style. Both were fierce in their fighting. Neji had apparently decided he wanted to end the battle. He hit Hinata with a fierce charka laced hand. Everyone wondered who had hit, that is until Hinata coughed up blood.

Still, Hinata continued to fight. Ayra could only watch, she could have said she was close to tears. It was hard to watch her good friend/teammate get beaten mercilessly, by her own cousin. She was fearful for her friend's life when Hinata said that Neji is the one who is suffering, not her.

'_That baka, she did not just say that. He's going to kill her. This is not good.'_ Ayra thought fearfully. She could only stand there and watch as Neji charged at his younger cousin, enraged by her comment.

She was greatly relieved when she saw the jonin jump in and save her. Her relief quickly vanished when Hinata cough violently. She was even more frightened when she heard the doctors say she had about ten minutes.

She was very glad when Naruto vowed to win for Hinata. But now she had to worry about if she was going to fight next. She was glad that it wasn't her.

Rock Lee

Vs.

Gaara

She had heard about both of them. Lee was apparently fast on his feet. But what she had heard from Shino and Kiba about Gaara, she was sure glad she wasn't there to see it happen. But now she would have to see what had scared team 8 so bad, but she honestly didn't want to.

She had to agree with people both were very strong. Gaara's sand was very…frightening. She was sure she would never beat Lee in a race. She only more shocked to see that Lee was wearing weights. Her eyes turned to the size of dinner plates when she saw what the weights did when they hit the ground.

Lee's speed was amazing. Gaara couldn't keep up. She was sure that both of them weren't human. When she saw Lee change colors she was confused.

She was scared when she saw Gaara crush Lee's arm and leg. She now knew what Shino was so scared about. She was shocked to see Lee sand up, even when passed out.

She was glad when she heard the match was over. But now she watched the board.

Choji Akimichi

Vs.

Dosu Kinuta

She didn't know much about Choji's attacks, but she was sure they were painful. But she was disappointed when the fight was so short. Choji had used his **Multi-Size Jutsu**, but Dosu used it agents him. Dosu had won.

Now only four people were left. Ayralena, Stijn, Shounta and that guy Kabuto. All watched the board, intently. Waiting to see their own names.

Eyes widened when they saw what names were chosen.

* * *

Who will be fighting next?? Only I know. Wait for next week. 

E-mail me for questions or ideas. Again I'll say that I won't do any drawings, so if anyone would like to draw one of the characters please let me know so I can tell you a discription.

_Fantasy_


	14. Tigers' Growl and We Fight

Alright, this is a long one. The title had to be shorted, but the real chapter title is here.

* * *

**Fire Vs. Ice: The Ickerrocka Twins Face Off**

The last four people stood in the stands watching the names. Finally it stopped. The two gasped.

Stijn Ickerrocka

Vs.

Ayralena Ickerrocka

This was just like Neji and Hinata's match, the exact same. Only this time both of them hated each other.

"Remember, just taijutsu, we agreed." Stijn said to her. "Hai, hai. I know." Ayralena replied with a wave of her hand.

* * *

_Flash Back_

_Shortly after Neji and Hinata's fight, Ayra thought of something. _

"_Stijn" Ayra said to get her brothers attention. "Ya" Stijn replied _

"_I was thinking, what if we get paired up like Neji and Hinata did? Maybe we could only use taijutsu, so the others don't really know what we can do. After all one must win, they won't know what to expect later." Ayralena explained to her brother._

_He seamed to be thinking it over. He had to admit she was right. "Ok, your right. If we get paired up, we will only use taijutsu, agreed." Stijn said _

"_Agreed." Ayra said shaking his hand in agreement._

_End of Flash Back

* * *

_

Ayra looked sharply at her brother. He glared at her, showing his own hate.

"Begin" The proctor said.

Almost immediately they rushed at each other. Both brought kunai out and tried to hit one another, only to hit each other's kunai. They leapt back, and got into similar poises. Stijn threw his kunai at Ayra, in which she blocked by throwing her own.

Again they charged at each other, determined to win. Ayra threw a swift punch at Stijn, he blocked and sent a kick at Ayra. She jumped, and kicked him.

They were starting to get angrier. Stijn knew that he could use his summon, after all Ayra knew it too.

"Oi, Ayra, how about we use the summon, eh?" Stijn asked in the middle of their fight.

"Fine by me, it'll make this more fun." Ayra replied. Both stopped and jumped several feet way from one another. At the same time both began making the same seals. Again at the same time their hands landed on the ground.

"**Summoning Jutsu**" Both shouted. Smoke filled the arena. Two loud growls could be heard. When the smoke had cleared, two large tigers stood next to Stijn and Ayra. The white tiger growled protectively at Stijn's orange tiger. Ayra seemed pleased that her tiger was protective.

People were shocked to say the least. Who knew that they could summon tigers? Apparently no one, because everyone was shocked.

The tigers attacked one another, with their masters' help.

"Fubuki, fight I need you to keep Gōkakyū in check." Ayra whispered to her white tiger. Fubuki made a nosie sounding like yes. Fubuki ran at Gōkakyū. The two tigers fought against each other.

Stijn and Ayra mericlessly attacked each other continuatly. Punch, kick, jump, punch again. All of this they were doing, all in an unkown style apparently the Ickerrocka clan had their own style.

* * *

Unkown to Ayra, Gōkakyū was behind her plaining to attack her back. Fubuki charged at the orange tiger. Ayralena immaditly jumped out of the way, and kicked Stijn in the direction of the two fighting tigers. 

When Stijn landed between the tigers, he attacked Fubuki. Gōkakyū, who had noticed what Stijn was tring to do, helped him attack. Ayra tried to get to Fubuki to help the white tiger, but Stijn got there first.

A kunai was seen in the white tigers side. Immaditly Fubuki diappered in a puff of smoke.

'_This is bad. I have to fight both Stijn and Gōkakyū'_ Ayralena thought to herself.

Ayra ran at one of her oppents, a kunai in hand. As she aproched him, she heard a loud ripping sound, and a growl. She jumped to the other side of the arena, the side all of her friends were at.

* * *

She wondered what that ripping sound was of. She only heard her friends behind her in the stand gasp. She quickly brought her hands to her back only to feel warm blood from where Gōkakyū's claws had gotten her. She realized what happened, she now had several large marks on her back. But she didn't care. 

She decided that her purple off the shoulder shirt would do her no good, besides she had a pink tank top under it. The only problem was that it showed most of her back. Still she took of the purple shirt.

More gasps where heard. "Wh- What happened to her back!" Naruto excamied.

* * *

Stijn was confused, Gōkakyū had only gotten some of her back. It would heal, so why were all of their friends shocked. Even the sensei's looked shocked and disgussed. 

Ayralena got a kunai and attacked Gōkakyū. Like Fubuki, he disapered. When Stijn finally realized what happened, he looked at Ayra. She had her back turned to him.

He gasped, he now saw what his friends where talking about. It made him wonder.

'_Nani!…what the hell… happened to her… back?' _Stijn thought wide eyed. He refused to believe that her back was like that.

It was out, and everyone knew. Ayralena Ickerrocka had more scars on her back than you could count. She refused to look at her brother, ashamed.

Stijn's eyes roamed her back, looking at her scars, he realized that he couldn't count all of them. One scar interested him. It was a large circluar burn on the upper part of her back.

'_How… did she…get all of these scars…mostly that burn?'_ Stijn thought in bewilderment.

* * *

"Could you stop stareing at my back?" Ayra asked 

"How……How… did this… happen?" Stijn asked stuttering. Ayra looked him in the eye and plainly said

"It's none of your bussiness nor concern." She said to him.

"What the hell you mean, you're my Onee-san. My twin." Stijn yelled at her.

"Onee-san? All of theses years you've never seen me as your sister. I'm just the reason you want to become stronger. 'Oh Stijn-sama you need to work hard so you don't become weak like your twin'. Isn't that what they all used to say to you when we were younger?" Ayra said angerly.

Stijn thought over this information, he hated to amit she was right. "But still, why didn't you tell me?" Stijn asked. He was begging her. And she knew it.

"I don't need pity. Becides you don't have the time or the mean to doing anything about it, so what's the point. You were to into becoming the perfict heir, you didn't notice." Ayra told him. "But let's forget about my problems for now, we still have a fight to finsh."

She got back into the clan's taijutsu style. She was perpared to fight her brother. She looked at her brother, eyes stern.

* * *

Stijn couldn't believe that his sister was going to fight him. But he had never seen a look like that before. He wondered if he should fight her, or if she was able to fight. He was surprised when she ran at him with speed he never knew she had. 

He kicked at her to get her stop and jump out of the way. She jumped and twisted in a way that he was sure would hurt the wound on her back. But when she landed she looked like she wasn't in pain.

"How can you still do that? Isn't your back in pain from that wound?" Stijn asked. He saw Ayra smirk.

"Iie. My back isn't in any pain what so ever. It hasn't been in pain for a few years now. To be truthful I have little feeling in my back at all." Ayra replied truthfully with a wave of her hand. Stijn looked at her like she was crazy.

Stijn thought this all over, he was getting angry. He was angry that Ayralena would keep so much from him for a long time. He ran at her ready to attack. She glared and kicked him square in the face. He landed on the ground, but he didn't have much time to get up. Ayra was in front of him in less than a second. A cold look was in her eyes. When he was half way up, she kicked him again. This time Stijn hit the wall, Ayralena didn't waste time. She threw her kunais amd pined him to the wall.

* * *

The match was over, and everyone knew it. "The winner of the match is Ayralena Ickerrocka." The examiner said. 

Ayra looked up at the stands where the people she knew and fought along side of were. They looked shocked and surprised. She looked away when the medics asked her to come with them. Both her and Stijn followed the medics to get treated.

"Alright will the last two fighters come to the arena." The examiner said.

Both Shounta and Kabuto walked out to the floor.

* * *

**Important Note:** The only kind of scars Ayra has is on her back. _NO where else._ Thank you I just wanted to clear that up. 

For any questions or ideas please tell me or e-mail me. If anyone would like to draw one of the characters, tell me and I will tell you the discription,

Please review...please

_Fantasy_


	15. Preliminaries End

This is the new chapter. Thsi chapter is not as long as the last one, but it still has some action.

* * *

Shounta Ocentoda

Vs.

Kabuto Yakushi

Both Shounta and Kabuto stepped into the arena. Shounta was pretty shaken up from watching that last fight.

'_Damn, this is bad. She has the Narkagon, and will most likely try to read my mind.'_ Kabuto thought.

"Begin" The examiner shouted.

Kabuto ran at her. Shounta had her eyes closed, thinking. When Kabuto got close she jumped. She opened her eyes to reveil the Narkagon. Purple, brown, and white stared at him.

Shounta could see every thing she wanted to. She was able to read his mind, pinpoint his smallest movement, and see charka he was letting off. She was in a good position. She was at the advantage, and he knew it to.

Kabuto threw kunai at her. She in response, ran at him, ready to hit him. When she neared him she stared him in the eyes. But she didn't attack. Soon he found himself kicked forward, to where he thought Shounta was. He looked behind and saw the real Shounta, smirking at him.

Again he ran at her. This time she stood her ground, and kneed him in the gut. She turned around and kicked him in the back. She was attacked him once more, this time she threw kunai, and pinned him to the floor.

"Winner, Shounta Ocentoda." The examiner said.

"Wow, I didn't know that Shounta was that strong." Naruto commented. Others nodded in agreement. She threw Kabuto around like he was a rag doll. And with in only a few minutes.

* * *

"Alright" The hokage said to get attention. "That ends the preliminaries, now will the winners come down." 

Ibiki showed then a box with numbers in them. The hokage asked them to each pick one out of the box.

"Well, because of Sasuke and Ayralena not being here, their sensei's will choose for them." The Third said to them. Kakashi and Teyaki had chosen for their own students.

"Now tell us the numbers left to right.

Dosu said to them "I got 10" "Number 1 of course" Naruto said. "9" Temari said proudly. "5" Kankuro said bored. "3" Gaara hissed "11, troublesome" Shikamaru complained. "2" Neji said in monotone. "6" Shino said. "8" Shounta finally said.

"Well, Sasuke has 4" Kakashi told the proctor. "And Ayra has 7." Teyaki said.

"Ok this is how the finals will be. Match 1, Naruto Uzumaki Vs. Neji Hyuga. Match 2, Gaara Vs. Sasuke Uchiha. Match 3, Kankuro Vs. Shino Aburame." The proctor paused " Match 4, Ayralena Ickerrocka Vs. Shounta Ocentoda. Match 5 Dosu Kinuta Vs. Shikamaru Nara, the winner of that match will fight Temari." The proctor explained.

Shounta's eyes widened, she was going to fight Ayra. She did_ not_ want to fight her, especially after she saw how strong she was. She decided that she would see if Ayra knew that she was fighting Shounta.

* * *

The next day Shounta walked to the training grounds to find the Ayralena was already there. Shounta could see that Ayralena was angry about something. 

"Ayra-chan." Shounta called to her teammate. Ayra stopped mercilessly kicking the post, and looked over at Shounta. She blinked.

"Um...hey. How did the match go?" Ayralena asked her unsure. "Oh, it was good. I won." Shounta said looking down. Ayra could see that Shounta was uncomfortable.

"Shona-chan**(1)**, what is it? There's something you're not telling me." Ayra said looking Shounta in the eye. Shounta sighed.

"Do you know that we're fighting in the fourth match, in one month." Shounta said truthfully. She looked at Ayra.

"Hai, I knew. Sensei told me yesterday." Ayralena told her. Shounta looked up, she was shocked that Ayra already knew about it.

"Where's Stijn-kun?" Shounta asked. "He's at home drowning in his ego, pride or whatever." Ayra said with a wave of her hand.

* * *

-Stijn's Room- Ickerrocka Household- 

Stijn was in his room, thinking. He thought back to the talk he had with his sister after the match.

* * *

_Flash Back _

_Both Stijn and Ayra were sitting in the hospital. Stijn looked at Ayralena, almost glaring at his twin sister. How could she not tell him about the scars? Why didn't she want to tell him? So many questions ran through his head, all about his sister and the scars on her back._

"_How…why didn't you tell me about your back before?" Stijn asked her. Ayralena looked at him, the look she had on her face said that it was the most obvious thing. _

"_You wouldn't have cared, or had the time to concern yourself about it." Ayra said flatly. Stijn's mouth dropped, what was she talking about?_

"_Who was the one that did this to you?" Stijn asked. Ayralena's eyes turned cold, Stijn unintentionally moved back. _

"_I can't tell you that, Stijn." "Why the hell not!" Stijn yelled. Ayra's eyes became even colder._

"_Because, Stijn-nii-sama, you were also threatened. If I had told you or you say something, you could very well lose the title of heir. If you tried to help me, you would no longer be heir. Don't you get it?" Ayra yelled at him. Stijn looked shocked, he was slowly understanding what was happening._

"_Tell me something, Ayra, is your back the only thing that was hurt." Stijn asked her. Her eyes widened at the question._

"_Hai, my back was the only thing that was hurt. Well if you count my pride, then that was hurt too." Ayra said to him._

_End Flash Back

* * *

_

Stijn could not believe that his sister had that many scars. He wanted to know more, he needed to know more. But what could he do? Stijn decided to lay down on his side. He looked over at the clock.

'_Hmm 10 A.M., oh well.'_ Stijn thought turning over to his other side. This was going to be a slow day for him.

* * *

I hope the flash back explained some more things. Stijn is pertty shaken up. Hoped you liked it. 

Remember for questions or ideas please tell me.

Now if you could be so kind and review...please...pretty please

Ja ne

_Fantasy_


	16. New Taijutsu or Ickerrocka?

Hi!! Happy Holidays. This is chapter 16, hope you like it.

* * *

After Shounta left, Ayra continued to train. She decided to work on her ice jutsu's. Lately she had been working on converting her ice-skating to a from of taijutsu. Difficult yes, but it could be done. 

She performed the hand signs and quietly said "**Icy Tundra Jutsu**". The area became ice as she saw the familiar jutsu take place. Hesitantly she stepped on the ice without ice-skates. She decided to try to skate slowly to get use to skating with normal ninja sandals.

After an about ten minutes she was used to it. She tried to go faster, seeing how fast she would be able to go. She quickly discovered that she was close to the speed she could do with her ice-skates.

Feeling both proud and brave she tried to do some of her more advance ice-skating moves. Like the rest of her skating she could do them.

* * *

Now she wondered how she could some how make this into a taijutsu. Normal taijutsu would obviously not work, so what could she do? She looked at what was around her. She saw a training post was also surrounded in ice. She went over to it, and tried to kick it. Only to land on her butt. 

This time she tried to punch it, again she fell. Again and again she tried, only to keep on falling. After an hour she finally fell for the last time. She decided she didn't want to get up.

'_What am I doing wrong? What can I do to make this work?'_ Ayra thought grimly.

"What's a youthful person like you giving up?" The voice of Gai came to her. Ayra sat up as her approached her.

"I don't know what I could do to do taijutsu on ice. I try and try, but I keep falling, something just doesn't work. But what could I be doing wrong?" Ayra said to Gai. Gai could only smile as he watched her try to punch the post again.

He stepped on to the ice, and walked over to where she was. He looked over her form. He saw what was wrong.

"Ayralena is your name right?" Gai asked her. "Hai, and you are Gai-sensei. But please call me Ayra." She told him. Gai could only smile.

"I see what you're doing wrong. You need to kick like this." Gai told her as he spun on his foot and did a roundhouse kick. To Ayra's surprise he didn't slip, but he hit the post successfully.

"What about a punch?" She asked. Gai thought over it for a minute. Again he spun and gave the post a backhanded punch. Ayra watched this intently. She now knew how to deal with this newfound taijutsu.

* * *

Spinning was the secret to the taijutsu she soon realized. Eager to discover more about the taijutsu, she began punching and kicking. 

She tried to doing cartwheels and flips to see is she could find a way to use those as well. She discovered that she could do just about everything on ice. Her hand backs quickly became sore and bloody.

"Gai-sensei what could I do so the backs of my hands won't get damaged?" Ayra asked him. Gai looked at her hands and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I would suggest gloves with metal backings, like Kakashi has." Gai told her.

Ayra thought about it and decided that gloves like that would work. "Alright, arigatou. I'm going to see if I can find some of those gloves. Arigatou, Gai-sensei" Ayra said as she left. "Good-bye, Ayra-san" Gai said to her. "And remember to keep being youthful!" Gai yelled as Ayra was far way.

"So that's Ayralena Ickerrocka. She's interesting. I wondered about the rumor about an ice Ickerrocka." Gai said to himself as he left the training grounds.

* * *

After Ayra returned home with some things she bought at the clothing stores and a few other stores. She looked it over in her room. 

Two pairs of fingerless gloves with metal backings (like Kakashi as Gai had said). Some bandages (more than she needed). A few pairs of pants and shorts (like Sakura's). And finally some more hair ties.

She looked over at the clock. 5 pm. She knew her brother was still home, hell he didn't even leave his room all day as far as she knew. She walked through the halls quickly, determined to get to her brothers room. She stopped at his room.

She knocked on his door once. And waited. No answer, he was ignoring her or anyone. Or maybe he finally left his room, but this was Stijn, he wasn't going to leave his room.

"Stin-kun**(1**) open up it's me" Ayra said to the door. Again no answer, she was starting to get angry. "Stijn, open up!" She said forcefully. He still didn't answer.

She was very mad now. She pounded on the door. "Stijn Ickerrocka, open this damned door now! I don't care what your doing, open the door now, or I will come in myself and hell will break loose!" She shouted. No answer.

She had finally had enough, she opened the door and looked inside. There was Stijn, still on his bed. Awake, looking at her.

* * *

"What the hell is your problem! I've been knocking on your door for the past few minutes! And you just sit there like a baka!" Ayra yelled as she exploded. 

"So, why are you here?" Stijn asked her. "Stop being an ass and maybe I will tell you!" She yelled. Stijn didn't answer, he just waited for her to claim down. After a few minutes she finally did.

"Alright, so why did you want to talk with me?" Stijn asked her. She looked at him and smiled. " Shounta knows that she's going to have to fight me in the finals next month." Stijn eyes widened, both of his teammate are going to fight one another. One being his sister, but still that was hard.

"I see. That's going to be hard." Stijn remarked. Ayra nodded. "Today I was working on a new taijutsu. But it didn't work until Neji Hyuga's sensei, Gai, helped me." Ayra told him.

"What is the taijutsu like?" Stijn asked. "You fight on ice. You have to spin to be able to hit your enemy and not fall." Ayra explained to him. Stijn nodded, and looked at her hands.

"Ayra, I thought you had said you weren't hurt anywhere but your back. So what's with your hands?" Stijn said crossing his arms. "Stijn, stop being a baka. This is from training. Gai-sensei told me I should wear gloves with metal backings. Which I do have." Ayra said in a matter of fact tone.

"Your right, gomen. It's just, after the fight. Your injuries worry me, and I can't tell what injury is from what." Stijn told her as he mentioned her scars. Ayra smiled, her brother was worried. "I just don't know what to do to help you." Stijn said finally.

"Stijn, all you need to do is be come clan head. When you do that, try to change the Ickerrocka. For the future of ice, that is why you should change the clan." Ayra said to him. With that she left her brother's room.

Stijn sat on his bed, thinking over what his sister said to him. He decided he would change the Ickerrocka. Not only for his sister, but also for the future of ice.

* * *

1) Stin-kun is one of Ayra's nicknames for Stijn, like Shona-chan is Shounta's nickname. 

Ok that was the new chapter. Hope you liked it.

Remember: Any questions or ideas, you can email me or review.

Review..please...for the holidays..for me...please reveiw!!!!!!

Ja ne

_Fantasy_


	17. The Finals Begin

Hi!!!! This chapter might seem short, and it kinda is a little shorter than usual.

* * *

For the next month Ayra trained her hardest. She not only worked on her new taijutsu, but also worked with new ninjutsu. Guy-sensei some times helped her with her taijutsu and how to develop it. 

Stijn had questioned her several times, she had told him the same thing. He let her go, he was worried. Not that Ayra minded, it was becoming annoying.

During the third week Ayra had an ice-skating compaction. She hadn't told anyone but her father (she needed his permission to enter), but most of her friends had come. Team 8, 10, most of team 7, her team, even some of the sensei's, and some of the parents were all there. Her father had said that he was to "busy" to come.

She had won and was able to go onto the international. A week later she had gotten a letter telling her that she would be placed with the 13-14 year olds, when she wasn't even 13. She was also told the day would be three weeks after the Chunin exams.

* * *

The day had finally arrived. The day of the finals. Ayra was excited. She remembered the fights from a month ago. She wondered how everyone improved. 

She stood next to Shounta and Shino, with Shikamaru on the other side of Shounta. She noticed Naruto, Sasuke, and the guy from the sound missing. Naruto she knew had to get here fast. She hoped he would win against Neji. He did after all _almost killed_ her friend and teammate. Sasuke she didn't really care about, he was a bastard as far as she knew.

She turned to the arena's door as Naruto flew into the arena. He said something about raging bulls. She smirked, what an idiot. At least he was here. When the Hokage said that there were 10 people fighting, she realized that someone must have dropped out.

The examiner told all of them but the fighters to go up to the waiting area.

* * *

Ayra watched as Neji and Naruto began staring each other down. Looking for an opening. Neji quickly activated his bloodline. Naruto sizing up his opponent. Neji was slightly moving, showing his eagerness to fight. 

Naruto made the first move, throwing his kunai at Neji, he ran at him. With quick movements, Neji stopped the kunai with his own and prepared for what ever Naruto could throw at him.

Naruto threw a quick punch, only for Neji to block it. A swift kick, again to be blocked. Naruto raced at Neji, throwing punches quickly and carelessly. Neji had decided to go to offence and attacked with a charka-laced hand.

Neji quickly aimed for Naruto's charka system in his shoulders. Only to miss. But still Naruto fell to the ground.

* * *

"The real fight starts now." Naruto said to Neji. After his statement, several **Kage Bunshin** appeared next to him. Ayra knew that Neji wouldn't know the real one. Neji wouldn't be able to tell with the charka amount even within the clones. 

The Naruto's ran at Neji. Neji had dogged every one of their attacks; at the same time he caused them to disappear. Ruthless attacks fallowed, the real Naruto stood unfazed. Neji began to taunt Naruto about his dream being worthless. Naruto trying to understand what Neji was saying, yelled back saying he could become Hokage. Naruto created a mass of Kage Bunshin, ready to fight for his dream.

Again Neji stopped all of them. He began to talk about how the head family and Hinata ruined his life. People were generally shocked, Ayra rolled her eyes. He was making it should like he was the only with a bad past. What a bastard, just look at Sasuke and Naruto, hello. Both of them didn't have any family. Ayra had family problems too, but she didn't go crazy over it.

Again Neji attacked Naruto. Shutting off most if not all of his charka. Naruto looked like he was in pain, but he still stood up to fight. Ayra watched in amazement as Naruto tried to summon charka. But the charka it self had scared her, the red charka looked _alive.

* * *

_

People seemed frightened, even the impassive Gaara was shaken. Naruto threw his kunai, only for Neji to stop it with his spinning done of charka. **Hakkeshō Kaiten** was what Neji said the attack was. Naruto attacked at Neji, only for Neji to jump up.

Both charged at each other, Naruto seeming becoming stronger by the second. Neji spun when the two clashed with kunai in hand. Both landed a few feet in the ground. When Neji rose from the ground it looked like Naruto was done for sure.

Just as the examiner was about to call the match, Naruto shot up from the group beneath Neji and punched Neji. The punch had caused Neji to go flying up in the air, only to fall back to earth. It seemed that Neji could no longer move.

The match was over for sure now. "Winner, Naruto Uzumaki" The examiner said to the crowd.

* * *

"Why are we waiting for Sasuke to get here. This is a waste of time." Ayra said to Shounta. "Hai, why are we waiting. Does Sasuke get every thing he wants, so we're waiting for that teme to show up!" Shounta yelled 

"Don't worry you guys, Sasuke-teme'll be here soon. Trust me." Naruto said grinning. " Are you kinding, we are _not _worried, we hate Sasuke." Shounta said, and Ayra nodded.

"Because that Sasuke isn't here, we will now go on to the next match." The examiner yelled. "Shino and Kankuro, come down here." The examiner yelled to them. "Good-luck, Shino-kun" Ayra said to him before he left. Shino nodded and left to the arena.

A moment later both Shino and Kankuro were both in the arena.

"Begin" The examiner shouted as he lept away.

* * *

Hi!! I had several problems writing this chapter. I just couldn't write it, but thankfully I did.

Some of the jutsu's will be in japaness, well for the ones I can find.

Await the next chapter it'll be alot better than you could ever think.

Well that's all for now. Please reveiw...come on...have a heart...oh well I can live...but please review!!!!!!!!

Ja ne

_Fantasy_


	18. Narkagon? Useless?

Hi!! This is the next chapter. Don't worry it's more interseting than the last.

* * *

"Begin" the examiner said as he leapt way. Shino and Kankuro got ready thinking of the way to defeat each other. 

Seconds later they charged at each other, both holding kunai. Both raced to the other side of the arena. Again they charged, kunai clashed. Neither wanted to use that many of their jutsu's but they didn't want to lose or appear weak.

'_Kuso, I don't want to use my puppet, and I don't plan to.'_ Kankuro thought as he tried to doge a kunai. Kankuro use his charka strings to try and capture Shino in his hold. But the strings never reached Shino, his bugs had already eaten their way through.

Kankuro soon found him self surrounded by Shino's army of bugs. Not wanting to end up like the other guy or worse, Kankuro quickly thought of a way to get out. Not finding any he was interrupted when Shino spoke.

"It's pointless. My friends wont harm you if you surrender now." Shino told him darkly. Like Shino said his bugs began closing in on Kankuro. Kankuro had to make a decision quickly.

"Examiner, I give up," Kankuro said. Shino raised an eyebrow, confused that Kankuro would give up so easily. Like Shino, Gaara and Temari both raised their eyebrows, knowing that their brother didn't like giving up.

"Alright, the winner is Shino Aburame" The examiner told the crowd.

* * *

"The next match will begin now, Shounta Ocentoda, Ayralena Ickerrocka, come down." The examiner told them. Shounta and Ayra walked down the stairs and passed Shino and Kankuro. They briefly passed each other. Shino looked Ayra, seeing her discomfort in her fight. 

"Ayra-chan, just so you know I won't hold back on you. I hope you don't either." Shounta told Ayra. Ayra nodded agreeing with her teammate and friend.

Both stepped into the arena, and faced each other with serious looks. "The third match will be begin, Ayralena, Shounta get ready," The examiner told them. Both nodded, and went into their taijutsu positions.

* * *

"Begin!" He shouted as Shounta activated her Narkagon. Purple, brown, and white stared at Ayra. Ayra looked into the Narkagon without fear. Ayra smirked, she was going to make the Narkagon useless. 

She let that thought linger in her mind as she saw Shounta read her thoughts. She could see the confusion on Shounta's face. Shounta was trying to figure out how she was going to stop the Narkagon, good luck.

* * *

Shounta was not only confused, but she was also scared. If Ayra could figure out how to make the Narkagon useless, then she would most likely lose. Ayra could see this fear, it only made want to prove what she could do. 

Ayra threw a kunai at the shaken Shounta. Shounta finally snapping out of her fearful daze, dogged the kunai. Shounta, who wasn't taking any chances, threw multiple kunai at Ayra. Ayra, who was in a good position, spun out of the way.

"Enough games, lets fight" Ayra said to Shounta as she flashed through hand signs. "Icy Tundra Jutsu" Ayra shouted as she place both hands on the field. Ice began to form on the arena grounds.

Shounta's eyes widened, now she was afraid. Even though 'Icy Tundra Jutsu' was weak, Ayra could use it in a very powerful way. Who knew what Ayra had done during the month of training, but one thing was for sure. Shounta knew that this jutsu was now more dangerous.

* * *

Ayra raced at Shounta. When she got close, she spun and kicked Shounta in the gut. Shounta flew back and landed on her back. Shounta struggled to get up, she was never used to ice. Once she got up, she found that she couldn't move her feet. Ayra had her trapped with ice around her feet. 

'_Clam down, Shounta. Use the Narkagon, find her next move!'_ Shounta thought to her self. She looked into Ayra's blue eyes, trying to figure out her next move. Realizing that Ayra was going to punch her, she blocked Ayra's oncoming punch. Again and again they continued attacking and defending. Shounta was also using charka in her feet in order for her to get rid of the ice.

* * *

After Shounta freed herself, she kicked Ayra in the shoulder. Causing Ayra to go into a cartwheel to stop her self from falling. She was rather surprised that Shounta had managed to free herself, but thought nothing of it. 

"Well, I'm surprised you managed to get free. But that doesn't mean it'll work every time." Ayra told her. She flashed through hand signs and said "Ice Style: One Hundred Icicles of Death" One hundred icicles flew at a frightened Shounta. Thinking quickly, Shounta threw kunai with exploding tags on them. The exploding tags quickly got rid of most of the icicles, however, some got to Shounta. Shounta fidgeted when she felt the icicles pierce her skin.

Shounta quickly pulled the icicles roughly from her skin. She winced from the pain that followed with the red blood, seeming mocking her for not being able to stop the attack. She jumped and threw more than a dozen kunai, hoping to get some time for herself.

* * *

But sadly Ayra wasn't going to give that chance. Ayra swiftly dogged the kunai, and ran at Shounta. Shounta, seeing Ayra coming at her, jumped to get away from her. Ayra jump in pursuit, ready to attack at any moment. 

Shounta took out a kunai, ready to met Ayra's kunai with her own. The sound of two kunai was heard as both fell gracefully to the ground. Both ran each other, kunai ready to attack once more. The kunai clashed, the owners standing still, pushing each other to find who was stronger.

Shounta retreated back for a moment and her kunai took a swipe at Ayralena's skin. Ayra felt pain when she saw the kunai in her side. She jumped back, hoping to put distance between them. With her pain controlling her, she flashed trough seals. When she finished the last seal, she held it. A smirk played on her face as she called the jutsu.

* * *

Hoped you liked the fight so far. What jutsu will Ayra call? Don't worry I know. 

You sould be famlier with both of the jutsu's that Ayra has used in this chapter, if you aren't then you should re-read some of the chapters.

Now for the usual begging for reviews...please review...

Ja ne

_Fantasy_


	19. Frozen Sight

Hi!!! This is the chapter you have been waiting for. Hope you like it!!!!

* * *

Shounta retreated back for a moment and her kunai took a swipe at Ayralena's skin. Ayra felt pain when she saw the kunai in her side. She jumped back, hoping to put distance between them. With her pain controlling her, she flashed trough seals. When she finished the last seal, she held it. A smirk played on her face as she called the jutsu. 

**(1**)**"**Ice Style: Frozen Sight Mirror Jutsu" Ayra called out. Shounta raised her eyebrows, she didn't understand how that would help. She still didn't understand as she saw seven ice mirrors form in a circle around her. When she looked into the mirrors she tried using her Narkagon, only to find that it didn't work. She tried to look for charka, only to see most of each mirror was charka. It confused her greatly, she looked for pinpoints. She was only able to see her slightest movement. When she looked to find Ayra's mind, the mirrors only confused her and she could only see her own mind.

She came to one conclusion. The Narkagon didn't work with the ice mirrors. Now the Narkagon was..._useless_! Ayra had truly found a way to stop the Narkagon.

Shounta was in a panic, there was nothing she could do! She was a sitting duck, she felt hopeless. She tried to find Ayra, but when she saw her she was more confused. Ayra was standing on top of the mirror, but there were several clones of her. All of the Ayra's jumped into the circle of mirrors, this action only confused her more. When she used the Narkagon to find the real one, the mirrors only made things harder.

* * *

Ayra smirked, Shounta was in a confused panic. She didn't know what to do. She and her clones skated to Shounta. All did the same kick. However, the clones had confused Shounta to where the real one would be, but she knew that the real one was in front of her somewhere. 

Ayra and her clones switched positions when she kicked Shounta. Quickly, she placed Shounta's feet in ice again. This time Shounta wouldn't be able to get free with just charka. Once more she attacked Shounta from the back and switched.

Slowly Ayra raised the ice on Shounta. So slowly that Shounta wouldn't notice until it was to late.

* * *

Stijn looked on at his teammate and sister's fight. He was truly scared, he never knew that Ayra was capable of doing any of that. He could only sheath in anger as he watched the fight. Ayralena hadn't fought like that when they had to fight. Now he knew why Ayra had asked to only use taijutsu in their fight. 

She was hiding her skill from everyone. She didn't really mean Stijn when she told him that it would be an advantage if they only used taijutsu. She knew that, and he now knew that. He had to admit, he wouldn't have handled these fights as good as her. He also might have lost, but she was in a very good position.

If they had really fought at the preliminaries, then he would have been in a lot of pain. She knew what she was doing, she knew more about this than Stijn himself. He didn't always trust her, but she had gotten him out of this entire deal so slyly he was angry. He saw reason enough not to trust her about the fight they had, now he wanted to ask her some questions.

* * *

The ice was now above Shounta's knees. Ayra kicked her shoulder and jumped to the other side of the circle. She could see Shounta's attempts to clam herself, each time she had hit Shounta the more panicked she became. 

Shounta had long ago turned off the Narkagon, it was just a waste of useless charka that would do her no good. When Shounta looked to her feet in despair, she saw her knees to her feet had been covered in ice. She tried to use her charka like last time, but to see it didn't work. Ayra had been right, charka would not work a second time.

More panic had come to Shounta when she realized what had happened. Ayralena smirked, the clones diapered. Shounta's panic was not going down, ice was growing quickly now. Now it was at her hips, soon it would be at her head. Ayra slowly moved to Shounta, walking right in front her.

"Shounta-chan, I think you should give up soon. You wont be in ice. I can't control much of the time the ice will consume you, but it will very soon." Ayra said to her. Shounta's eyes widened, not much time that meant something to her.

* * *

In less than a second the ice imprisoning her and the mirrors disappeared. Quickly kunai pinned Shounta to the ice. She had nowhere to go, it was over. 

'_ Kuso, I'm running out of charka. I have to let the jutsu go._' Ayra thought to her self. She quickly dropped the 'Icy Tundra Jutsu'.

Fast than Ayralena could see, Shounta was in front of her. Narkagon flaring madly. Shounta turned and gave her a heel kick. Ayra flew back form the force, well Shounta was mad.

* * *

Ayra tried to get up, still weary from using most her charka. She had used the jutsu so long she could hardly stand now. Shounta charged at her with a charka fist. The punch had hit Ayra so powerfully that she fell into what felt like three feet into the ground. 

As soon as she got up, Shounta came at her again. Ayra felt pain, a lot of pain, mostly in her ribs. She knew that Shounta was clam and ready to rip her to pieces. She threw a kunai at Shounta, and ran to the other side of the arena. She was hoping to regain some of her charka, but she knew that it wouldn't work for long.

Shounta had dogged the kunai, and hit Ayra with a punch so hard that she crashed into the wall. Shounta wasted no time, she pinned her to the wall with many kunai.

* * *

The fight was over and both knew it. Everyone knew it. Ayra was just holding off her defeat as long as possible. 

"This match is over. Winner, Shounta Ocentoda." The examiner said. Medics came and took Ayra, she smiled bitterly. She had lost, but it was to her friend and teammate, she didn't care.

"Good job, Shounta-chan." Ayra said to Shounta weakly before she passed out. Shounta also smiled bitterly, she hated to do that to her friend. She had been holding back in the beginning, but Ayra pushed her to fight.

"I never thought you were so strong. You really had me going." Shounta said to the passed out Ayra. But her words fell on death ears.

* * *

1) The jutsu 'Frozen Sight Mirror Justu' is one that was brefly seen in one of the begingin-meddle chapters. Other than that I think you have an idea of what it does. If you still are confused feel free to ask me. 

Please email me for questions or ideas...

Also...please review...

Ja ne

_Fantasy_


	20. Whirl!

Here is the newest chapter. I took along time to write this one. Blame my teachers and the hard homework(don't forget theres alot of the hard sutf).

* * *

"The next fight will begin. Shikamaru Nara and Temari, please come down." The examiner said to them. Shikamaru was going to quit when Shounta said some thing that scared him. 

"Shikamaru, you know if don't fight then Ino-chan will be very mad. And you know what happens when she gets mad, especially at you." Shounta said smirking to him. Shikamaru eyes widen in fright. Of coarse he knew what Ino would do, or had an idea. Women were unpredictable to him. He shivered at what she might do to him. It was much less trouble to fight.

"Alright, alright, I go! Leave me alone, troublesome girl." Shikamaru said to Shounta as he left for the stairs.

When he got down, Temari was already waiting for him. He sighed and walked to the middle of the arena. The examiner looked at both of them.

* * *

"Well here is the next match, begin!" 

Temari sent a whirlwind at Shikamaru. When the dust cleared, Shikamaru was gone. Temari looked around for him. She saw his shadow jump at her form her left. She jumped when she saw the shadow.

She drew her fan in a defensive move. She was ready to fight and defend. She saw Shikamaru through the arenas shadow. She noticed he looked…. bored??? What! He was bored fighting her! She was enraged by the fact that her lazy opponent was…was bored!

"Alright buddy you asked for it." She muttered to herself. She sent another wind at him, trying to force him out of hiding. When she saw the shadow go farther than before, she began to panic.

She kept running as he chased her around the arena, her panic was not lessening. When he stopped, she found herself caught.

When she realized what happened, she knew she had lost. She stood five feet away from her opponent. She was afraid of what kind of attack he would use to defeat her. When he raised his hand, with hers following, she closed her eyes and waited for what he would do next.

"I quit." Shikamaru said broadly. What! What did he say! Temari opened her eyes in shock. She looked dimly at him She stared at him open mouthed.

* * *

"Nani! Why?" She said as soon as she got over her shock. "I'm out of charka." He said shrugging " I would have only been able to hold on for less than a minute." Shikamaru said as he let her go. 

She numbly walked up the stairs, blinking.

* * *

Naruto and Shounta jumped down to the arena, ready to yell at Shikamaru. 

"What the hell was that! You were winning, and you gave up! What the hell is wrong with you!" Shounta yelled at Shikamaru. "Ya, what's with that! How could you just quit!" Naruto yelled at him, also giving off his anger at his friend.

Shikamaru just held his hands to his ears, hoping to block out some of their loud yelling. "Man, you two are loud. Didn't you hear me say I was out of charka? Man that was so troublesome." Shikamaru said to them.

Shounta shook her head, almost in pity. "Shikamaru, Shikamaru, poor baka," She tsked "you know that Ino-chan wont listen to your excuse, right?" Shounta told him. "Hai, I know. It's going to be troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

Shounta left the boys to talk to themselves. She crossed Gaara when he stepped on the stairs. When she got to the group she shivered, she saw that Sasuke had shown up. She silently hoped that Sasuke would win. But she knew that him winning was unlikely.

* * *

When Shounta left the arena, Sasuke appeared. The fight soon started, Shounta and Shino watched closely. When they heard Naruto and Shikamaru run past them to find Kakashi, they wondered what happened. 

They looked at each other and nodded. When Shounta looked back at the fight, she saw something in the corner of her. She looked at what she saw, and stood dumbfounded.

The person that she saw smirked. "Oi, Shounta-chan, what happened when I was being treated?" The person said. "Ayra-chan, what are you doing here? Weren't you hurt?" Shounta asked Ayra.

Ayra smiled "Hai, I was hurt. But I'm fine now. I just wanted to see the fights." Ayra said grinning at her. Shounta sweat dropped. "So what happened so far?" She asked.

"Shikamaru fought with Temari-san, he did well…" Shounta started but was unsure of how to finish. "Shikamaru-san quit, and now Sasuke-san and Gaara-san are fighting." Shino finished in monotone.

* * *

It was now Ayra's turn to sweat drop. But her expression said 'what the hell'. Shounta couldn't help but laugh seeing her friend look so confused. 

Ayra's fiery temper soon replaced her confusion. She cracked her knuckles, she looked mad. Ino had a temper, and Ayra had temper just as bad, but Ayra was scarier. "Shounta-chan," Ayra said lowly " remind me to hurt Shikamaru later." Ayra finished darkly. Chibi-Shounta nodded, afraid to anger Ayra more.

Even Shino stepped back, knowing Ayra's temper. He even admitted that she was frightening when angry, especially when she was shooting icicles at you. Let's not forget that she likes to curse at people many times when she's like this.

One thing was for sure. She may not have the Ickerrocka fire like others of the Ickerrocka, but her temper was of pure fire. She proved that she was an Ickerrocka from her temper. But most Ickerrocka's don't have a temper like hers, but they had the 'Flaming Hands'. She just got the Ickerrocka fire in a different way.

As the fight continued on, Shounta, Shino, and Ayra heard Kankuro and Temari talk about a plan. Confused, they sent Shounta to tell Shikamaru about this. Their attention was brought back when they heard Gaara scream.

* * *

That was the new chapter. I almost couldn't write this chapter because of all the hard homework. I have made so slight changes to my bio.There will be more to some of the characters. Also I have the summary of a new story I'm working on. 

Please review...and if you could tell me what you think about the new story idea.

Ja ne

_Fantasy_


	21. Poisonous Haze

Ok. Hope you enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

Shino and Ayra quickly turned back to the arena as they heard Gaara scream. Ayra covered her ears at the amount of pain that was in his voice. She looked with wide eyes at the fight. Her hands were still over her ears to stop herself from hearing the painful scream. 

Both she and Shino looked confused at the sight before them. Sasuke's hand was inside of the dome of sand that Gaara had created. They wondered how that could make Gaara scream is so much pain. Did he have a kunai? They had wondered this.

"Blood! It's my blood!" Gaara screamed. His scream seemed to have pained many people from the volume.

* * *

Shounta was running as fast as she could, she had to get to Shikamaru, Naruto, even Stijn. She just knew that she had to get to one of them. She had to tell them that the sand was planning something. She stopped when she heard a loud scream. She could only guess what Sasuke did to Gaara. 

She ran again, trying to get to them. She slowed down, she felt dizzy. She wanted to sleep. As gently as she could as fell to the ground and let sleep take her from the future destruction.

* * *

Shino and Ayra could only watch as they the many people of the arena fall under the sleeping genjutsu. They saw Temari and Kankuro leave to go to Gaara. 

Both ran down the halls, they paused when they saw Shounta asleep under the genjutsu. Ayra was preparing to wake her up when Shino pulled her away.

"Leave her, Ayra-chan. She would be better off asleep. They would do less harm to a sleeping person than an awake one." Shino told her solemnly as he dragged her down the halls.

They stopped when they heard Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura, and a dog leave. They looked to each other and nodded. Both left to follow, but at a faster rate. To them the others were back up.

Unsurprisingly, both had been on missions like this. Thought neither had been on an A-ranked mission, they had experience with things like this. Ayra followed Shino as they raced through the forest.

* * *

Sasuke raced to get to Gaara and his siblings. When he finally caught sight of them, Temari stepped back to fight him. Both fire and wind clashed. 

They fought for several minutes when he was finally able to shake her off, but she quickly was able to get to Gaara.

This time Kankuro stood to fight. Just as Sasuke was preparing to fight, a voice called to him.

"Sasuke-san, continue to follow them. I have a fight to finish with him." Shino said to Sasuke. As Sasuke turned he saw Ayralena hiding not far from Shino. From what he could guess, Ayra would help Shino ambush Kankuro.

Sasuke quickly took his chance and left quickly.

* * *

Shino turned to Kankuro, his bugs buzzing with wanting to fight. Shino understood as the bugs let themselves free to fight. 

Kankuro watch with disgust, the bugs scared him. He shivered with disgust and fear. After almost losing to him in the arena, he would not take Shino lightly.

Shino slightly smirked under his coaler. He wanted a good fight, and if he needs it, he had Ayra.

* * *

Ayra watched from her crouched position, looking at what will be a good fight. She was slightly angered when Shino told her not to fight unless she was needed. 

However she understood that with little charka, she would be useless. She sighed, this would be boring.

Kankuro reviled his strange puppet, this time knives came out of the puppet. Ayra could see the poison dripping off the blade, she was sure Shino could too.

_'That poison doesn't look too good. I hope Shino-kun can avoid_ _that._' Ayra thought as she watched. She watched intently, Kankuro's puppet charged at Shino. She watched as Shino dogged the blades of the puppet.

She decided that she would help in small ways that wouldn't give her away. She quickly sent her charka to the puppet. She used the charka to freeze the joints of the puppet. Hopefully Shino would get her plan.

* * *

For some reason Shino's bugs seemed to like her charka. Even Shino said it was unusual. The bugs would want to go to her charka, so they would eat away at the puppets joints. Shino would notice what she was trying to do, but Kankuro wouldn't know what hit him. 

Shino jumped into a bush to hide. When Kankuro was looking for him, Shino got to her.

"What do you think your doing?" Shino asked her raising an eyebrow. Ayra regarded him with a slight look. "I'm helping in any way I can." Ayra said simply. Both nodded to each other before jumping to other places.

* * *

Ayra was careful not to let Kankuro find her. As she kept going around the battlefield she left pieces of her charka for later. She found a new place on a tree. 

Shino was getting tired, she knew they had to stop this fight soon. Just as she was going to active a jutsu, Shino was caught in a poisonous haze. She used this distraction to get Kankuro.

"Ice Style: Frozen Position Jutsu" Ayra called. Kankuro's feet were frozen to the tree branch.(**1**)

Kankuro's eye's wided as he saw this. Just as he was going to use his puppet to get Ayra, Shino's bugs prevented any movement from the puppet.

"Damn you bitch!" Kankuro yelled to Ayra. He was so preoccupied glaring at her, he didn't even notice Shino coming at him until to late.

Shino punched Kankuro in the face, however Kankuro didn't get to far from Ayra's jutsu.

* * *

Ayra decided to finally let the jutsu go. When she did Kankuro fell to a lower branch. She looked down from using too much charka. She looked up when she heard Shino fall on the branch. 

She jumped over to him, hoping to be able to help him in her state. She looked him over and saw no injuries, but she knew that the poison was taking affect. She placed her hands near his lungs and used some of her remaining charka to try and stop the poison. If only for a little while.

After she was sure she had reached her limit, she passed out. Both her and Shino were on the same branch, passed out. They could only hope that someone could help them. Ayra hoped that someone could save Shino from the poison.

* * *

**1**. Alright this is a new one. Short of like Shikamaru's jutsu, only with ice. I could have used this in Ayra's fight a few chapters ago, but I decided not to. 

Ok...things might be harder to understand from here to later on...at one point I plan to skip some parts, but some will be talked about. I may even make my own part different from before.

_Once_ more, I would like to say that I plan to post a new story, Blood Red Moon (Naruto). Note this story has nothing to do with this story. For info on this stroy, please look on my profile. Please tell me if I should post this new story.

Remember, review or email me for questions or ideas...Also I've put anonymous review for those who want to know.

Please review...begging...some more begging...any way...REVIEW

Ja ne

_Fantasy_


	22. Awaken

Hello, hope you like the new chapter.

* * *

"Oi, Ayra-chan wake up." A voice sounded in Ayra's head, making her awake. She closed her eyes tighter, showing she didn't want to wake up. The person shook her shoulder, she shrugged the hand off. 

"Leave me alone. Can't I sleep?" Ayra wined to the person, she still hadn't opened her eyes. The person shook her again, this time harder. She smacked the hand, when she did she noticed that it seemed to be a guys hand. She wondered who it could be.

She reluctantly opened her eyes, only to find the sun glaring in her eyes. She closed them again and opened them more slowly. She saw the face of Shino and what looked like his dad or someone from his family. She blinked a few times to show she was confused by the strange man next to Shino.

* * *

She sat up and looked around, she wondered what happened when she was asleep. She noticed that he was still in the forest. She looked back at Shino and the man. 

"What happened while I was asleep?" She asked rubbing her eyes. Shino also looked like he wanted to know. Both turned to the man. The man answered as bluntly as he could.

"The invasion is over, the Sand and Sound failed." The man said to them. He turned to Ayra "Ayralena is your name right?" He asked. Ayra nodded and said, "Please call me Ayra."

"Well Ayra-san, I thank for saving Shino temporally from the poison. You just able to hold him off until I got here." The man said to her. She smiled at him, glad he realized that she had helped him as much as she could.

"Tou-san, you didn't tell me that Ayra-chan helped." Shino said to the man he called his father. Ayra's eyes widened, she knew that the man was from Shino's clan, but his father! She didn't expect that at all.

* * *

"You're his Otou-san?" Ayra asked eyes still wide. Shino and his father looked at her. She continued, hoping to make up for her stupid question. "I mean, I knew that you were from the same clan, but I wasn't sure how closely you were related." She explained quickly. 

Both Shino and his father nodded, understanding that most people wouldn't be able to guess who was the parents to who.

* * *

"You're from the Ickerrocka clan, right?" Shino's father asked. Ayra nodded wondering how he knew. "Strange, most Ickerrocka's aren't blond." He commented to her. She nodded in understanding, it was true she and Stijn were the only ones of the clan who had blond hair. 

"It's from my Okaa-san, she had blond hair. I think." She said unsure. Both Shino and his father seemed confused, they wondered how she didn't know what her mother looked like.

"I don't know, ok. My Okaa-san died when my Onii-san and I were born. And my Otou-san never talked about her." Ayra explained holding her hands in a defensive gesture. Shino looked at her shocked, he knew her mother wasn't alive. But he didn't know that her mother died when she was just born. His father looked like he expected that answer from her.

* * *

"Oh, gomen nasai. I never told my name. My name is Shibi Aburame" Shino's father said to Ayra. Ayra nodded. She wondered what had exactly happened while she was out. 

"Shibi-san could tell me what exactly happened while I was out?" Ayra questioned tilting her head to side. Shibi looked at her for a moment, seeming like he was think of what to say.

"Well, me and several other jonin went to fight. Your Otou-san and Onii-san were there as well. Your Onii-san looked to be distracted and out of charka when I saw him. Your Otou-san seemed furious at the attack, he went and used some of his high level fire jutsu's." Shibi told her. Ayra rolled her eyes that sounded like her father.

"What else happened?" Ayra asked. "Well, when I saw that neither of you were at the arena I went to look for both of you. When I did, Ayra-san, I saw that you had fallen out of the tree and I had to go get you. Luckily when I did I was still able to save Shino because your charka had held off the poison. " Shibi told them.

"What about everyone else?" Shino asked his father. "Kakashi-san and the other jonin managed to get the people out safely. The group caught up with Sasuke-san and they defeated Gaara-san. However I'm not sure about anything else, but we should get back to the village now." Shibi said.

Ayra and Shino nodded at his statement, if they wanted more information then they needed to get to the village soon. Also they needed to see if the village needed help with last minute help with defeating the enemies.

* * *

Ayra wondered what happened to Shounta, Stijn, Hinata and everybody else. She knew that Shibi didn't know what happened to each of them, so she wanted to get back to the village as soon as she could. 

But sadly, she had used up most of her charka, it was going to be hard to get back to the village with out passing out again.

"Alright, let's go." Shibi said to them as he leapt from the branch, Shino was following close behind his father. And Ayra had a hard time getting off the branch at first, but she managed to.

Quickly they leapt through the forest, reaching to get home. Ayra had stayed in the back, her charka not doing very well. She stumbled a few times but corrected herself so quickly that you didn't notice. But that didn't mean that Shibi and Shino didn't know.

* * *

They wondered how long Ayra would keep going until she asked them for help, or when she would pass out again. Seeing that she wouldn't ask for help they decided to wait until her body would give out for her. 

Shino knew this would happened, Ayra didn't like to ask for help when she could do things on her own. But she would keep going until she couldn't anymore.

The quick jumping was brought to a stop when Ayralena fell from exhaustion. Shino and Shibi both jumped to her side. This time it was Shino that caught her. Shino nodded to his father, telling him that he could take care of her until the village.

Ayra weakly opened her eyes to see Shino carrying her on his back through the forest. She weakly smiled, and passed out once more. Glad that Shino had helped her. That was all she needed at the moment, but she knew that something bad would happen soon. She decided that she should just enjoy this part of her life.

* * *

Ok, yes I know there wasn't much action in this chapter. As you can see I didn't add the fights, but I did talk about them( briefly). 

Like before, please review...please

Remember, any questions or ideas I would like you to tell me or email me.

Ja ne

_Fantasy_


	23. Goodbye, Grandfather Third

Hi!! This is the lastest chapter.

* * *

Ayra and the other rookies were stricken with anguish and grief. The loved Third Hokage was gone. Only hours ago the great Hokage had died. 

He was like a part of everyone's family, a wise and grandfather type figure. When the news of his death was announced, the village quickly forgot about the Sand and Sound and how they tried to invade their home.

The funeral would be in a few days, the entire village would be there. They would all greave for one of the men that everyone would cry for.

However this was not the only reason for the village's distress, the people realized that the Third had not picked out the next Hokage. Now they were defenseless to another attack.

The people were not only grieving, but they worried for everyone's safety as well. This was the village of Konoha's darkest hour.

* * *

Stijn and Ayra silently walked out of their home. They closed their eyes in a brief morning before the funeral. Both of them were saddened by the death of the Third. To them he was like their grandfather, but now he was a dead man that many people still respected. 

Even in death, many people still cared for the old Hokage. It did not surprise Ayra to see everyone so gloomy.

As they still continued to walk to the tower, Shounta caught up with them. The three of them walked to the tower.

* * *

When they reached the top of the tower, a depressed mood seemed to fall down on them. The presence of the grief and sadness choked them to the point that it was all they could do not to sob uncontrollability. 

They all stood in rows as people continued to talk about the great man that had lead them for so long. Everyone was in pain, even the emotionless Hyuga clan showed pain without worry of anyone caring.

This was truly a sad day for the village.

* * *

Among the pain that lived within the people on this day. Memories of happiness and triumph continued to take control of the people's minds as they honored the great man. 

The pain was so great, it felt like they were suffocating with grief and pain. It was all everyone could do not to cry in anguish. Not everyone had control over their emotions, many sobbed uncontrollably for the entire time.

As they bowed their heads in silence, to give the man his peace. Many of the people thought of the man as a family member. But he was not, he was a great leader. One who had lead them and cared for them before some of them were even born.

As the line moved forward, people stopped to give their own respect for the man.

* * *

Tears rolled down a young teenaged girl's face. She had refused to sob and cry like so many others. Her pride was too much for her to sob, but not enough for her to let tears fall for a great man she thought as a grandfather. 

She could only stand there as she let tears fall. On the inside her heart and soul were shaking with sobs and grief. Her eyes looked to her left at her brother and friend. Through her burly sight she could see them crying as well.

"Stijn-nii-chan?" Ayra asked her brother, voice cracking from all the pain. Stijn looked at her through his tear-filled eyes. Shounta also looked at her.

"Hai, Ayra-nee-chan" Stijn replied. He looked distressed and tried. "I miss the old man." Ayra said quietly. Stijn looked at her and nodded.

"Ayra-chan, we all miss old man Hokage. Right that's why we're all here." Shounta said her voice also cracking. "Hai, I guess so."

Ayra looked forward, seeing Naruto and a few other people she knew. As she stopped in front of the Hokage picture, she laid the flower down. Memories flashed through her eyes like a slide show.

As she walked away she remembered a time when she and Stijn were five.

* * *

_She and Stijn were playing in Konoha hills. Running among the grasses. _

_Ayra and Stijn had just met Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto, Shino, and a few other boys She had tried to play with the boys but they wouldn't let her do much. Stijn had tried to help his sister out, but the opportunity of friends was to great for him._

_Like the others he had turned her away. Just so he could keep his friends. She pouted and stomped through the grass, angry with her brother. She and her brother had always gotten along together, but now he seemed to be a bastard to her._

_When she reached the top of the hill she sat down, still pouting. She bitterly watched her brother and his new friends play tag in the grass._

"_Ah, what's a young girl like you sitting all alone up here on a hill, where no one can see you?" An elderly voice asked her from behind. Ayra quickly turned her head to see the old Hokage. _

"_Ohiyo, Hokage-sama, sir." Ayra said jumping and bowing low to show her respect. "Ah, it's alright young one. Tell me what is your name?" The Third asked her his hand on his pipe. _

"_My name is Ayralena Ickerrocka, Hokage-sama." Ayra said quickly. The Hokage noticed that her quickness in speaking was nervousness. _

"_Well, Ayralena, why are you all along when there are other kids your age playing down the hill?" The Hokage asked. Ayra looked up bitterly._

"_They said they don't like girls playing with then. My Onii-san didn't let me play either." Ayra said, slightly sniffing. The old Hokage was interested now. He didn't really know what to make of this. _

"_Who is your Onii-san?" He asked. "Stijn, he is my twin." Ayra said through her sniffing. _

"_Well, Ayralena-chan. If you want someone to play with, maybe you should find some girls your age to be your friends." The Hokage said wisely. _

"_Alright, I will." Ayra said getting up and looking for someone to play with.

* * *

_

Ayra smiled at the memory, that's what had let her met Shounta and some of the other girls.

She had one last thought before she and Stijn went home.

'_Goodbye, grandfather Third. And thank you.'_

_

* * *

_

Ok, it was really hard to write most of this chapter, but I did. Hope you liked it. 

Like always...tell me if you have any questions are ideas.

Please...review

Ja ne

_Fantasy_


	24. Missing a Fight

This chapter took me forever to write, hope you like it.

* * *

Ayra was jumping on the rooftops with Hinata, Ino, Shounta and Kiba. They were spying on their sensei's 'outing'. Personally they thought Asuma and Kurenai were on a date. They sure as hell acted like they were a couple. 

They watched their sensei's as they walked down the street to the dumpling shop. They appeared to be closer together than most jonin or any normal ninja were. When they arrived that the dango shop, Kakashi was there, leaning of the support beam.

"Hey there, you two." Kakashi said closing his book. "My, you two get along well." Kakashi said looking over at them.

"Baka, I'm only here because Anko-chan asked me to buy some dumplings for her." Kurenai said looking away, blushing. "And what are _you _doing here?" Asuma asked.

"Well, I came to buy an offering, and I'm meeting someone here." Kakashi said in a pleasant tone. "Sasuke-kun, that is." He added looking into the shop.

* * *

"That guy smells like Sasuke." Kiba said sniffing the air. Everyone looked over at Kiba and at the two men. Ayra looked at the man and Kiba again and smirked, she knew who that was. 

Shounta looked beyond Kakashi and saw two strange people in the shop. Both with black and red jackets. One seemed to twitch. Shounta motioned to Ayra, Hinata, and Kiba. Ino also nodded and took over a bird.

Ayra jumped down, and entered into the shop without the sensei's noticing. She calmly walked over to the men, just as she entered the shop she tripped and bummed into one of the men.

She looked at him. "Oh, gomen nasai. I didn't see where I was going." Ayra apologized bowing to him. She quickly left the shop after she apologized.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke said as he arrived. He looked confused to see his sensei. He looked to where everyone's eyes were directed. He saw nothing.

* * *

Kiba, Shounta, Hinata, Ino and Ayra were quickly following the sent that Ayra had left on the man when she bummed into him. They saw Asuma and Kurenai go after them. Simply to say they wanted to see what would happen. 

They saw Asuma and Kurenai talking with the two strange men. And it didn't look like a happy conversation. The shorter man reached up to move his straw hat. Both Asuma and Kurenai seemed to tense at seeing the mans eyes.

The man took of his hat, and unbuttoned his coat. Ayra also tensed at seeing the man, she knew it was him. Itachi Uchiha. She had met him once, and he scared her.

She turned to the others. "Guys, what ever you do," Ayra stared. They all looked at her. "Don't let them see you, especially the shorter man." Ayra finished.

"Why, why is it so important to stay away?" Kiba asked, frightened. "Because, the short man is Itachi Uchiha. The very man who killed the Uchiha clan." Ayra stated shivering.

* * *

They all looked at her with wide eyes. This is the man who was strong enough to kill the entire Uchiha clan, alone. That alone was beyond scary, now they would have to wonder what this very same man would do to their senseis. 

The taller man also removed his straw hat. All of the genin eyes widened at the man's appearance, they wondered what the man did to make himself look so much like a shark.

The man said his name was Kisame of Kirigakure. Asuma then threatened them that he would kill them. Kisame turned to Itachi and said that he was hated in his home village.

* * *

The genin ran as fast as they could when they saw Kisame introduce himself, they needed help. The first person they ran into was Kakashi. 

"Kakashi-sensei! Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei are fighting with Itachi Uchiha and a shark guy named Kisame. They might need your help." Ayra said panting when they saw Kakashi.

Kakashi's expression went from confused to serious in a matter of seconds. "Where are they?" He asked in a deathly tone. Hinata looked frightened by the tone.

"On the road near the river." Kiba said to the Copy-nin. Kakashi raced off but not before telling them to get Gai. The five genin ran off looking for the hyper 'Green Beast'.

* * *

They ran all over the village. For a moment they saw Naruto eating his ramen, and Hinata immediately started blushing. Ayra and the other girls rolled their eyes and had to pull Hinata along. 

Naruto looked up from his ramen as he heard something. He saw nothing outside the ramen shop. "Huh?" Naruto asked to himself. "Was someone there?"

* * *

When they finally found Gai-sensei he was doing 500 laps around the village on his hands. When they heard his explanation of what he was doing, it was all they could do to have their sweat-drop. 

"But Gai-sensei, Itachi Uchiha is back." Shounta explained to him. Gai immediately became sober, the genin just looked confused at seeing him so serious.

"Where?" He asked becoming more serious. "On the road by the river." They said to him, somewhat frightened by a serious Gai-sensei.

Like Kakashi he raced off to the battle sight. Leaving them to tell some other jonin and Anbu. The genin sighed, is that all they were good for, telling people there was trouble. Weren't they ninja themselves?

They would make sure that next time they wouldn't be massagers. Shounta decided to go to the battle sight so she could tell them what happened later.

* * *

Ayra was getting tried of running all day. She found some jonin and left to find the other genin, careful to avoid Sasuke and her father. 

She hadn't really found anyone. Only one or two chunin, and Stijn. She and Stijn raced to the fight to see Itachi and Kisame leaving.

Ayra informally fell to the ground in despair. "Why? Why didn't I get to fight or do something better than play massager all afternoon. " Ayra whined as she walked home. She even had fake tears to show how upset she was.

Stijn shook his head, his sister was being childish. He rolled his eyes when she continued to rant on and on how she was depressed over this, in her childlike whining.

He knew not to take her seriously right now. Stijn sighed, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

How was that? Hope you liked the slight humor at the end. Hopefully I can figure something for the next chapter. Again I'll warn you I'm might skip a few chapter/episode's and have my chapters start at some improtant parts. 

Please review...

Ja ne

_Fantasy_


	25. Clan Troubles

Ok...this is the newest chapter...hope you like it.♥

* * *

Ayra sighed, one of the rookies had disappeared. She didn't really know what to do about it, everyone was just as confused. But Gai-sensei had told them he was come home with someone important. 

How could they deal with Naruto being missing and Sasuke in the hospital? She really didn't care for Sasuke, but Naruto was an ok guy.

Stijn and Sakura had taken it the worst, both of them were teammates with Naruto and Sasuke.

* * *

"This is really bad Ayra." Stijn said almost panicking. Ayra sighed, he had been like that when Naruto had left to find someone. He truly was pathetic. 

"I'm serious, Naruto-san had gone missing the day Itachi-san returned. And Sasuke-san returned a few days after that in a comma." Stijn said very panicky. He was driving Ayra nuts, she could only handle her brother like this for so long.

"Stijn, claim down. Naruto-san will come back, you heard it too. Gai-sensei said that Naruto-san was with one of the Sannin, he will be fine." Ayra said shaking her brother in hopes of him regaining his senses. She mumbled to herself as she went to her room to get ready for help the village.

* * *

Her brother was being such a pain in the ass. She tried to have Shounta help her, but she was busy trying to rebuild her home. Like many of the people in Konoha, Shounta's home had been destroyed. 

Even the Ickerrocka clan had taken some damage to the family homes. Both the north and west parts of the Ickerrocka grounds had been damaged. Ayra sighed, so much work to be done.

She and Stijn had to help rebuild homes in the Ickerrocka clans first before they could help anyone else. And they needed to leave right about now.

* * *

"Come on Stijn, we'll be late if you don't go now!" She yelled through the halls. She heard Stijn crash into something in his room. 

A minute later Stijn came out looking very tired. She knew he was worried, but they didn't have time for this now.

"Come on Stijn, if we don't leave now father will be angry." Ayralena said to her brother in a whisper. He looked at her for a minute and sighed.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." Stijn said, his shoulders slumming in defeat. He knew it was best not to argue with his twin sister.

* * *

Ayra smiled and left the house with Stijn close behind. After they exited the house, Ayra was sure to be behind Stijn. She didn't want the clan to think that she was trying to be better than her twin brother, she knew that they would be very angry with her. 

The clan already ignored her, and she thought possibly hated her too. She didn't need more reasons for her clan to yell at her. Not to mention that her father would yell at her the most.

It was times like this that she hated her clan.

* * *

Shounta walked around the Ocentoda clan grounds. A good number of homes in her clan had been destroyed completely. Not only did they lose homes, but also about ten people from her clan had died. Before the invasion, there were about eighty people, but now there is a little more than seventy. 

One of the people that had died was her cousin. He wasn't much older than she was, only a year or two older than her. He was a chunin, and he was he favorite cousin as far as she could remember.

She was upset because she couldn't see any of her friends at the time. She really needed Ayralena and Stijn to help her with this.

* * *

"Hey, you. Get over here and work!" A voice yelled to Ayra She glared at the man who was in her clan. She mumbled curses to herself and went to the man of her clan. 

"Hai?" She asked when she reached him. He glared at her and spat next her shoe. She looked on with disgust.

"You're the scum of the clan, you get the scummy jobs." He said as he handed her some tools.

She heard him talking loudly with other clan members a few minutes later. "The icy scum doesn't belong here. She should have been killed long ago, but no the Sandime had to interfere." The man said bitterly, as if it was better that the old Hokage was gone.

* * *

Stijn watch his clan members talk badly about his sister, not just his sister his twin sister. He was silently watched this event take place. He remembered what he promised his sister of a better Ickerrocka. 

He wanted to know how people like his sister were treated before he could do anything.

His fellow clan members did not see to notice that he was there. Or maybe they didn't care or thought he didn't care.

He glared at them from his place and heard them talking about how his sister should have been killed long ago.

He was holding in his anger and he tried to remain looking stoic and impassive about the entire thing. He would do something about this very soon.

His next question was what was his father doing about this?

* * *

It took all of Ayra's control not to summon Fubuki and tell the white tiger to rip them to pieces. She just continued to work in silence, and hope that they would leave her alone. 

They would care, she was just the outcast of the clan. She had no real position in the clan, she was the lowest of the low.

No one in this clan would ever listen to her, even if their lives depended on it. She sighed and got back to work, this would take a long time to finish.

Stijn could see the anger in his sister, he knew that she waned to hurt them as much as he did. He knew that they had given her one of the hardest jobs. Yet they gave him instruction, so he decided to help his forgotten sister.

"Ayra do you need help?" Stijn asked when he was next to her. She looked at him confused.

"I'm fine, but you can help if you want." She said looking over at the other clan's men. She turned back to him. "but, the clan members might not like that. But still you can help if you want." She told him, turning back to her work.

Stijn smirked and helped his sister, not caring what his clan thought about him helping his sister. Oh yes, the Ickerrocka clan would change soon.

* * *

Ok, well to tell you I wrote this chapter this morning when I woke up. So if it's bad, blame the fact that I was half asleep.Oh and my mom would stop coming into my room, and it's kinda hard to write with my mother coming into my room. 

Well..please review.♥

Ja ne

_Fantasy_


	26. Perverts and New Hokages

Hi!!! Alright I know the last chapter was alittle harsh, but this one is when Tsuande comes..hope you like it.

* * *

Ayra could not remember when Naruto had left the village, nor could she remember when Sasuke had come home with Gai-sensei in a comma. Several weeks had pasted from when her clan had told her that she was better off dead. 

They had heard that Naruto and a few others had been close to the village. She was secretly glad for this, now Stijn wouldn't bother her about how crazy Naruto was being.

When Naruto had entered the village, uproar had been caused. Someone important had come with them. Tsunade, the legendary medic, had come with them.

Ayra could not believe that someone like Tsunade had come to the village in a time of need. She had heard that Tsunade had left and wouldn't come back.

* * *

Ayralena, Stijn, and Shounta had gone to see the medic. They had been told that she was going to be the next Hokage. Both girls were glad for this, a strong woman would be controlling the village, the first woman leader known to history. 

As they found her in her soon-to-be office, they could only marvel at the woman who looked not a day over twenty.

However Stijn was looking elsewhere. His eyes were staring at the medic's large chest. Stijn was drooling over the woman.

Tsunade looked pissed off that Stijn was staring at her chest for longer than two seconds.She made the two girls feel a little unconformable and intimated.

* * *

"You three, who are you." Tsunade said in a tone that demanded respect. The three looked at her, eyes wide in fear for what she might do. 

"Ano…we heard that you are going to be the next Hokage." Shounta shakily said, trying not to show her fear for the woman. Tsunade sighed, this was going to be difficult, she needed sake.

"Hai, I'm going to be the next Hokage." Tsunade said rubbing her temples. The three looked at each other with confused looks, she made it sound like it was going to be a pain in the ass.

"You didn't answer my question. Who are you three?" She asked looking at them, trying to figure them out. The three gulped, they didn't want to make her mad. Ayra stepped up.

"I'm Ayralena of the Ickerrocka clan. The drooling baka over there is, I'm sad to say, my twin brother, Stijn-nii-san." Ayra said bowing politely.

"Hey, I'm not a baka!" Stijn yelled to his sister. " On behalf of the Ickerrocka clan, and the clan head, we congratulate you on becoming the new Hokage." Stijn said formally, also bowing. The-soon-to-be-Hokage raised an eyebrow.

"And who is the Ickerrocka clan leader?" She asked wondering who the leader could be. She was starting to think that he thought he was to good not see her in person, but he sent children to do his job.

"Shaka Ickerrocka, our Otou-san, is the clan leader." Stijn said to her. Tsunade looked even more confused, he sent his children to do his job, and one of them could be his heir. She sighed, it was just as well, Shaka could be preparing the heir to deal with a few legal things.

"Well, I would like to meet your Otou-san one time." She said, looking at them to see what they would do next. "And who are you?" She asked Shounta.

* * *

"Shounta of the Ocentoda clan." Shounta said introducing herself. "My Otou-san is also the clan leader, but unlike Stijn-kun, I'm not heir, my Onii-san is heir." Shounta said looking Tsunade in the eye. 

"Ocentoda, eh? You have the Narkagon then?" Tsunade asked looking interested. Shounta looked confused at the change of subject.

"Hai, I can do all five sets, like most of my clan." Shounta said confused. Tsunade nodded, understanding. "Like the others, I can only do four at a time, but still I can do all five." Shounta said, informing the medic.

"I see." She said nodding. "You may go." Tsunade said dismissing them. The three bowed and left.

* * *

When they got outside of the Hokage tower, Ayra and Shounta giggled about Stijn being a pervert. 

"What is so damn funny!" Stijn yelled, wondering what they could be giggling about.

"Stijn-nii-san, I didn't know you were a hentai." Ayra remarked to her brother, snickering. Shounta joined in snickering. It was pretty funny, Stijn, heir of the Ickerrocka clan, was a pervert who was looking at Tsunade's chest.

They were never going to let him live this down, that was for sure. They wondered what kind of blackmail they could get from this.(**A/N:** Blackmail..fun..very fun :)...) Stijn didn't want people to know he was a pervert.

This was going to be great. They could get away with a few things, sounds like fun to them.

"Stijn-hentai. Stijn-hentai!" They chanted, laughing at the sam time. Stijn had fake tears in his eyes...they were going to ruin him..say goodbye to Stijn's ego.

* * *

The Hokage ceremony wasn't anything special. Tsunade stood atop the tower and the council told them she was the Godaime Hokage. People cheered, and a few other things, but they really didn't remember much. 

Shaka had taken both Ayra and Stijn to see the Hokage formally. They walked up the stairs to her office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Was heard from the office. Shaka opened the door and walked in, the twins following after.

* * *

"Ah, well it's you two again. Is this your Otou-san?" Tsunade asked looking at Stijn and Ayra. Both nodded, afraid to say something stupid in front of both their father and the Hokage. 

"Well than, you are the Ickerrocka clan head, yes?" She asked, looking him, looking for anything she might use if threatened. Shaka looked her for a moment.

"Hai, I'm leader of the Ickerrocka clan." Shaka said plainly. "Stijn, my son, is the heir to the Ickerrocka." Shaka said with pride, but not showing it very openly.

The new Hokage raised an eyebrow. " And your daughter? What is her position, she is Stijn's twin. She must also be considered a possible person for the title of heir." Tsunade said, wondering what he would say.

"Ayralena, is the second born. She doesn't have what it takes to be clan leader." Shaka said bitterly. Ayra's expression didn't change. Tsunade wondered how often Shaka would tell her this.

"Alright, you may go. I have work to do." She said with a wave of her hand.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Shaka said closing the door.

* * *

Hi!! Well as you can see this is where the jumping around starts, things might just skip to the next part. I really don't know what's going to happen next. 

Reviews make my world happy...please review

Ja ne

_Fantasy_


	27. Angry Girls

Ok... just to let you know I wrote this when I was half-asleep...again. Hope you like it.

* * *

Ayra though back, as she had been packing for a new mission. So much had happen in about a month, maybe even less.

She had gone to the Mist Village with the other rookies and their parents and sensei's, other than team 7. All of them watched the Ninja Country Ice Skating. Ayra had been grinning while she was watching the skating. She was glad she got to go, she had learned some new tricks for her on ice-skating.

Unfortunately for Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, they had gone to the Snow Country for a mission. Ayra had always wanted to go there, but she heard of some people taking over the country and killing the lord.

When they had gotten home, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura had gone on another mission. She didn't know much about it, but Naruto and Sasuke had gotten into a fight on top of the hospital.

Stijn had also come from the mission, saying that it was difficult for them all. But sadly Stijn was gone with the other boys on a mission, one that she and a few others where going to go on.

* * *

She had been very angry when she heard what was happening on the mission. She had learned from Sakura that Sasuke had left the village. Now her brother, Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Neji, Choji, and Shikamaru as the leader, where all on that mission to retrieve Sasuke.

She didn't care about that bastard, she only wanted to help find the others. She ran to the village gates hoping that they would be able to leave early.

* * *

She was surprised to find Shino and Shibi at the gate as well. She heard that they had just gotten back from a mission. She jumped in front of the younger Aburame, and looked at him, seemingly questioning him why he is here.

" Ohayo Shino-kun, are you going on a mission?" Ayra asked her teammate. Shino turned to her and nodded.

"And you, aren't you going on a mission?" Shino asked her. She looked serious for a second and nodded.

"I'm apart of the second string for the mission Stijn-nii-san, Kiba-kun and a few others went on." She started, and then she looked almost angry. "You've heard that Sasuke-san has left, and now the others are risking their lives for him." She looked up at him, her eyes full of anger. " Now I could very well find my Onii-san dead in the middle of the forest, but I would know who to blame for that." She finished.

Shino's eyebrow rose at her last sentence, but he knew she was right. He never liked the Uchiha much, but that made him go into a full hate for his classmate.

* * *

"We're going on the same mission as you." Shibi told Ayra, she looked at him and nodded. After Shibi spoke her, Ino and Tenten had appeared beside her. Both of them looked angry as well.

When Shounta showed up, she like the other girls looked mad, she was not only mad, but also ready to kill. Hinata, when she appeared, seemed very angry, which scared them all.

"Lee is such a baka, he could wait for the mission to go after them." Tenten said in her anger. They were all angry with an Uchiha named Sasuke, even Ino and Hinata.

Kakashi showed up last, telling them that Sakura couldn't go. They all nodded and sped off to find their comrades.

* * *

Kakashi jumped along with Shino and Shibi, looking at the girls in front of them with fright. "Those girls sure are angry, they'll be ready to bite your heads off. We're not even safe from them." Kakashi said to them.

"Who on the mission could cause all of them to go into such rage?" Shibi asked the ninja. "Well, Ino-san has Choji-asn and Shikamaru-san, Tenten-san wants to know what happened to Neji-san and Lee-an. Hinata-san has Kiba-san, Neji-san, and Naruto to go after. Shounta-san and Ayra-san are going after Stijn-san." Kakashi told them. Shibi nodded.

* * *

"Girls, get ready, we have some enemies after us." Kakashi yelled to the raging girls. All of the girls stopped in their tracks. They looked like they would kill the next person they see.

Under them they saw a very unconscious Choji being taken away with the Sound ninjas. The girls jumped in front of the ninjas. "Let Choji-kun go." Ino said very lowly, glaring at the ninjas. The Sound ninjas just laughed at the girls.

Ino pulled out a kunai, ready to fight in all her anger. "Guys I can handle these baka's. Go on." Shibi said waving them away. The girls, Shino, and Kakashi left the battlefield. Shibi had stayed to fight with the sound ninja.(**A/N **Thought it was going to be Ino who got left behind huh)

* * *

Racing to find another person from the team that left. Tenten looked completely pissed to find Neji half dead with holes in him and some other Sound ninja getting ready to take his half dead body captive. They also saw a dead body not to far away.

Tenten jumped and landed on one of the ninja, rage was the only thing seen in her eyes. She looked at the ninja with wild eyes ready to kill. She opened a scroll and got a mace, she grinned evilly, almost promising pain.

* * *

The others left quickly after they saw her grin. They were afraid to see what she would do to them. When they were running they saw Shikamaru leaning on a tree branch and Temari standing next to him.

Ino quickly jumped from the group and landed next to them. The group continued on, Shino sent a few of his bugs to check of Kiba when they pasted him. They found a clearing and saw Lee, Gaara, and Stijn fighting a number of Sound ninja.

All of them looked they had fighting for a while. The clearing seemed to bones in the ground. They looked on to see a dead body in the middle of it all.

Shino, Shounta, and Ayra stayed to fight the Sound ninjas, while Kakashi and Hinata went to find Naruto and Sasuke.

Both girls looked like they were going kill the Sound ninjas.

* * *

Ok..I know it was kinda short...but the homework leaves me brain dead for sometime.

Ok..time for a ver improtant poll

1) Finish the story after the Reascue Sasuke arc.

2)End part 1 like the manga and go to part 2

3)Add filter arcs from Anime and then go to part 2

4)New story for part 2

Alright please review...my world so much better with them

Ja ne

_Fantasy_


	28. Battle in a Field of Bones

I hope you like this chapter... P.s it has lots of fighting

* * *

Ayra was pissed, her brother was fighting a large group of sound ninja. He looked like he would collapse were he stood. 

Stijn, Lee, and Gaara were fighting in the field of bones. All three of them looked worse for wear. Ayra didn't know how she could help them first, but she was getting angrier and angrier by the second.

She looked over at Shounta and saw her gritting her teeth with anger too. Her Narkagon was showing fully, her anger visible. With out warning, Shounta jumped into the battle and attacked the nearest sound ninja.

Ayra looked to Shino and then joined Shounta in the battle. Ayra charged the nearest group of ninja. She was prepared to use some of her stronger attacks.

* * *

Her hands flashed through hand signs and stopped. "Ice Style: One Hundred Icicles of Death" She yelled as the many icicles flew at the ninjas, killing many of them or pinning them to one of the bones. 

Not faraway she heard the screams of ninja. '_It must be Shino'_ She thought knowing that only Shino would be so cruel in battle. She smirked knowing the fate of the ninja who faced Shino.

She looked around the battlefield and sighed, this was more trouble for what it's wroth. She was going to need more help, she smirked again… this was going to be fun. Before she could do what she wanted to do she looked for her brother.

* * *

She found Stijn having a hard time, even with Shounta helping him. She jumped next to them and told Stijn what she wanted to do. He nodded at her idea. 

"Well that's a good idea, but I don't think I have enough charka to do that." Stijn told his sister. "Ok… well try if you can." She said leaving them and heading to another part of the battlefield.

She stopped on one of the many bones that rose several feet in the air. She bit her thumb began a new set of hand signs. When she finished she slammed her hand with the bleeding thumb and called her jutsu. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" She called as smoke appeared and a growl was heard.

* * *

Out of the smoke a white tiger jumped into the battle. The tiger landed on the ground and growled. A second later the tiger attacked the nearest ninjas taking them down. Ayra jumped next to the tiger, the tiger in turn growled protectively. Ayra looked down at the tiger that was as tall as her hip, but was taller than her when it stands on its back legs. 

"Fubuki… clam down, this is a real battle and we could die." Fubuki looked at the one who summoned her and nodded. The white tiger raced off and left Ayra alone.

Stijn looked to over where his sister had left and saw her summon her white tiger. Stijn let that be his signal and summoned his own tiger. The orange tiger appeared and growled deeply in warning. This tiger was bigger than the white tiger that Ayra had summoned.

"Gōkakyū go and join Fubuki in battle." Stijn commanded his tiger. The tiger wasted no time and sped off to find Fubuki.

* * *

The orange tiger jumped and landed next to the white one. The fairly opposite tigers growled and prepared to attack their enemies. The tigers roared and pounced on the nearest ninjas. 

"Attack the tigers!" One of ninjas yelled as the rest of the ninjas tried to figure out what would be best to do. Many of the ninjas thought the orange tiger to be more aggressive than the other. But they were wrong even the most docile tiger is still very dangerous.

The ninjas attacked the orange tiger, trying to get rid of that one first. But they had left Fubuki alone, the white tiger didn't like that. Fubuki raced at the ninjas from the back and killed many of them, trying to get to the orange tiger.

The screams of ninjas dieing ran through everyone's ears, the white tiger had killed many of them. The ninjas surprised look was present as they saw the more docile tiger kill to get to the orange tiger.

The tigers stood surrounded by a circle of ninjas, their tails moved back and forth in what could known as amusement. If the tigers could smirk they would be, this was fairly easy for them.

The tigers growled and charged at the ninjas. Both tigers used their powerful claws and even smacked the ninjas so hard into the bones that the ninjas own bones cracked with a sickening sound.

* * *

Ayra was getting even more frustrated, she could see the tigers working together. She couldn't defeat as many ninjas as the tigers could but she was doing fine. She wondered how they could kill so many so fast. 

She was struck by an idea, she smirked. She widened her stance and made her hands into claw like shapes, charka glowing on her fingertips.

"Frozen Claws" She yelled as she let her charka form in what looked almost like claws, but the tips had frozen, making them dangerous. She charged through the ninjas, all while striking them with her attack.

She jumped through the many ninjas killing many of them as soon as she landed on the ground. She continued to charge through the ninjas, all while she had a sadist smirk on her face.

* * *

The sound ninjas finally realized what was happening after a few moments of Ayra killing the ninjas. "Kill that girl!" They screamed as many ninjas followed her and attacked her from behind. 

A few of the ninjas managed to get kunai in her back, but that didn't stop her from giving up. She charged on even with a bleeding back, she still ran at her enemies and killed them.

A large ninja tackled Ayra from behind, causing the kunai in her back to go deeper with her back. She was sure her spine would break from the ninjas attack. If the ninja had tackled her once second earlier than he would have cracked her spine, but he didn't and Ayra was thankful for that.

She fell to the ground, the attack had forced her to cough up some of her own blood. She looked behind her to see the ninja closing on in on her. She felt pain in every part of her body and she couldn't take much more.

She closed her eyes and felt more pain and let the darkness consume her.

* * *

Alright... this could be one of the last chapters... but it's up to you to decide 

The very improtant poll

1- End the story after Sasuke Retrieval arc (no prt 2 or filters)

2- Add part 2 (no filters)

3- Add part 2 ( with filters)

4- New story for part 2 (no filters)

5- New story for part 2 (Filters at end of this story)

Well I hope you liked the story so far

Review... please they make my world go round

Ja ne

_Fantasy_


	29. Recovery

Ok... hope you like the new chapter.

Results for last weeks poll

1- 1 vote

2-0 vote

3-0 vote

4- 0 vote

5- 1 vote

* * *

Among the battlefield torn bodies lay in a field of bones. To the average man this sight would have caused nightmares. But to the few that had caused this sight this was nothing more than their job.

At the moment they were worried over their comrades. One lay with knives and kunai driven through her back. Pain was unknown to the person, for the world of darkness had saved her from the pain that would claim her.

The others moved slowly through the battlefield, trying to get to one of their fallen comrades. One knelt beside the person and whispered a name, then stood up and set off a flare.

* * *

"Stijn-kun! What the hell are you doing setting off a flare like that?" Shounta yelled at him. Stijn turned to her and looked at her very seriously, almost like a glare. "My onee-san is bleeding to death. What do you want me to do about it?" Stijn asked lowly in a warning. 

Shounta gulped, having never seen Stijn like this before. She hated to admit it but he was scaring her. She nodded and said frightfully "Ok I get it. You were only trying to help Ayra-chan."

* * *

Stijn nodded and looked over at his sister. Slowly he turned to the others and asked "Do any of you know anyway we can help her for the time being?" He asked as he looked at the faces of his comrades. 

"We could take out the knives and try to stop the blood." Lee offered helpfully. Stijn nodded and they all began to pull out the many knives and did their best to stop the bleeding. Only then did they really see how far the knives had gone into her back.

Stijn gapped at the injuries, he was amazed at amount of blood she was losing. He was amazed that she was still even alive… he wondered how she could keep going when most people would give up.

* * *

Shounta realized that she couldn't look at Ayra's injuries, and the fact that Ayra was deathly pale didn't help. Hastily she stood up and ran. While she was passing she saw all the dead bodies closely for the first time. She ran faster, going into the forest near the field… she vomited. 

She didn't know how she could take that sight… even when she helped create that very sight. She supposed it was because she was feeling dizzy at seeing so much of Ayra's blood that seeing all the other bodies had made it worse.

* * *

The rest were all working quickly to cover her wounds… she was losing at lot of blood at this rate she would die in about two hours. They hoped that someone had seen Stijn's flare. 

Within minutes a medic team had reached them. Two of the medic's had stayed to look over the worn ninjas, the others looked at the field of dead, searching for survivors.

They looked over the bodies to find that most of them were torn to pieces. Claw marks had covered most of them, showing that the tigers or even Ayra's new jutsu had killed them.

When the medic team had fix Ayra a little bit, Shounta decided that it would be okay to go back. When Shounta had reached the others she saw that Ayra was still deathly pale but she looked better than before.

* * *

"What happened to the others?" Stijn asked one of the medics. The medic turned to him and sighed. 

"Choji-san and Neji-san are in critical condition. We were lucky that Shibi-san and Tenten-san had stopped the sound ninjas from taking them. Both of them were already weak from what we found, fighting one-on-one with a member of the Sound Four. It didn't help that they were already half-dead when the other sound ninja was dragging them." The medic started telling them.

"Shikamaru-san only suffered a broken finger, nothing to bad. Kiba-san had a wound to the side, but nothing life threatening. All in all the others are fine." The medic finished telling them.

Stijn nodded, it didn't sound to bad except for Neji and Choji. Stijn himself had a few cuts and burses, but he would live. He looked at his sister again and saw how bad she looked. Shino noticed the look of worry that Stijn was giving for his sister

* * *

"What about Ayralena-san. What's her condition?" Shino asked for Stijn, knowing that Stijn wouldn't be able to ask. The medic sighed, showing that he was tried. 

"Ayralena-san has lost a lot of blood, it's very difficult for her body. We've done the best we can for her injuries, but we can't do anything about the blood lost. All we can do now is get her back to Konoha quickly." The medic finally said to the others.

"Then why are we waiting?" Stijn asked the medic, to the others he was looking at the medic in a very frightening way. The medic ignored the look and continued with his work.

"Because, there is a possibility that Ayralena-san's wounds could reopen if we're not careful." The medic replied. Shounta was getting angry, this was tacking forever that they were sitting ducks at the moment.

"Well, hurry up. We're sitting ducks here." Shounta said glaring at him. The medic rolled his eyes and worked as quick as he could.

* * *

While the medic was working on Ayra the others waited for him to finish. Lee noticed Gaara standing a few feet away from everyone else. 

"Gaara-san!" Lee said greeting the silent man. Gaara turned to Lee and nodded. "Thanks for helping Stijn-san and me with that guy." Lee said smiling. Gaara nodded once more.

"It was no problem." Gaara said simply. "What is happening with the injured girl?" Gaara asked.

"Ayra-san lost a lot of blood. The medic says we can not go until they have finished with her wounds." Lee said gravely. Gaara nodded in understanding.

"I take it that Stijn-san is her onii-san." Gaara remarked. Lee nodded. "Hai. I've heard that they haven't gotten along very well for a long time, but it's getting better. Apparently they have gotten more like onii-san and onee-san senece their fight in the chunin exams." Lee told him all while nodding to himself.

"Hai. I remember their fight in the preliminaries" Gaara replied.

"Ok, we're all ready to go." The medic shouted. All the ninja nodded and got ready to finally go home.

* * *

Ok... sorry it's a day late but I couldn't login... sorry...but the chapter came out right.

The poll that will decide the fate of this story...

1- End the story after Sasuke Retrieval arc (no prt 2 or filters)

2- Add part 2 (no filters)

3- Add part 2 ( with filters)

4- New story for part 2 (no filters)

5- New story for part 2 (Filters at end of this story)

Please review...

Ja ne

_Fantasy_


	30. Home We Go

Alright I hope you like this chapter

Last time's poll results

1)- 1 votes

2)- 1 votes

3)- 0 votes

4)- 1 vote

5)- 1 vote

Note: If the person votes for the same one twice it's only one vote

* * *

The ninjas dashed through the trees, hoping to get home as soon as they could. Two medics were some how holding on to Ayralena as they were jumping through the trees. 

Shounta looked at her comrades in front of her, she could only think that everything would be all right soon. She looked to see that Stijn was the one to be in front of her in the line. She looked beyond Stijn to see Lee in front of him, the medics carrying Ayra in front of Lee. Gaara was close to the medics, more like he was the medic guard if anything happened on the way home. Then there was Shino, who was leading the group threw the forest.

* * *

And Shounta was here in the back looking around in case there might be trouble. She looked around with her Narkagon, to the west she noticed Shikamaru and Ino's charka and what looked like Temari's. 

"Oi Stijn-kun, I see Temari-san, Ino-chan and Shikamaru. What should we do?" Shounta told her teammate. Stijn looked back at her and nodded, she increased his speed and landed a few feet from Lee.

"Do you need something, Stijn-kun?" Lee asked when he knew that Stijn was a few feet behind him. Stijn nodded. "Hai, Shounta-chan says that she see Temari, Ino and Shikamaru. Could you tell the others so we can decide what to do?" Stijn asked Lee

Lee sped up and was beside the medics. "Shounta-san sees Temari-san, Ino-san and Shikamaru-san. What do you think we should do?" The medic pondered this a moment and turned to Lee.

"Go get them." The medic told Lee. "Hai, sir!" Lee shouted before he went to find Temari and Shikamaru. Stijn and Shounta looked at the direction Lee was going, they knew that Lee would find them soon.

* * *

When Lee returned he came with not only Ino, Shikamaru and Temari, but also Kiba and Kankuro. "Kiba-san, Kankuro-san? I didn't know you were near Ino-chan, Shikamaru and Temari-san." Shounta remarked. 

"Well, we weren't that far behind them." Kiba said looking at the group. The five ninja jumped between the medics and Lee. Ino who was directly behind the medics, saw that they were holding on to someone. Ino saw this and decided to speck up.

"Ano… who is that you're holding on to?" Ino asked looking a bit worried. The medic sighed, so much was going on at once.

"Ayralena Ickerrocka." The medic said not bothering to speck to Ino. Ino's eyes widened, she hadn't expected Ayra to go down in a battle. She could only wonder what had happened to her.

* * *

As they were jumping they saw another medic approach them from behind. The medic landed next to the two other medics. "Sir. Hinata Hyuuga and Kakashi have found Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto is how ever doing fine, but he seems to have gotten some very deadly injuries, but he is fine now." The new medic told him. 

"And Sasuke-san?" The first medic asked. The new medic sighed. "He got away," The medic said gravely. "I see. It can't be helped."

"Oi Lee-san, I see Tenten-san and Neji-san." Shounta yelled to Lee. "Neji-san doesn't look to good, Lee-san, you better hurry." Shounta yelled. The others turned to her. Lee sped off looking for his teammates.

* * *

Lee returned with a very tired Tenten and a half-dead Neji. Tenten was holding on to Neji as well as she could, his headband gripped tightly in her other hand. The others gasped at the state Neji was in. He looked more than half-dead, he looked as good as dead. 

A few moments later Shibi came to the group, carrying an also half-dead Choji. Shikamaru's eyes widened at the sight of his best friend. At that moment he knew what happened, but that didn't mean he had to like what happened.

Ino also looked at Choji and closed her eyes at seeing her teammate like that. "Choji, you baka." Ino whispered to herself. "Oi, medics. We should stop to stabilize Choji and Neji-san, shouldn't we?" Ino said.

"We don't have the time, tools or charka to even to do that." The medic said. "Sir, I need to report to Kakashi-san now" The other medic said going in the other direction.

"I don't think you understand what's going on." The medic said ignoring the other medic. "Ayralena-san has lost more blood than she should have. She needs a blood transfer immediately. She is hanging on to her life as much as Choji-san and Neji-san." The medic said putting Ino in her place.

* * *

Stijn's eyes widened, he knew that his Onee-san was in trouble, but he didn't know she was that close to death. Shounta noticed Stijn's look and went to assure him that Ayra would be fine. 

"Stijn-kun, Ayra-kun will be fine. She's a strong person, you and I both know it. Hell she kicked your ass in the chunin exams, and she almost drove me into the dirt a month later." Shounta said putting a comforting on his shoulder. Stijn smiled at Shounta, thankful that she could cheer him up.

* * *

Shibi was curious of how Ayralena could be in such a condition. He knew little about her, but from what he learned, she was strong. He also knew that the Hyuuga clan head thought highly of her, and that Shaka did not like his only daughter. 

"How did Ayralena-san get to into such a state?" Shibi asked the medic. "When we found her, she had several kunai shoved in her back and she had almost complete charka depletion. When we pulled the kunai out it took us several minutes to stop the blood from flowing. We were able to stop the blood flowing and closed up the wound, but she still had very little blood to live on." The medic told Shibi.

Shibi looked at Choji, like Ayra he also had charka depletion, but he didn't know if Choji had any lost blood like Ayra had.

* * *

Shikamaru, who had heard the entire thing, thought of what they could do. He knew that they had to get the medics in Konoha ready for them. He looked over at Lee. "Lee-san, how much energy do you have?" Shikamaru asked. 

"I have plenty energy left, why?" Lee asked appearing beside Shikamaru. "I need you to go to Konoha and tell the medics everyone's condition and get them ready for us." Shikamaru said looking very serious.

"Yosh, good luck everyone." With that Lee left them behind and sprinted ahead for Konoha.

* * *

I hope you all liked this chapter... this might be one of the last ones... So far people want me to add a part 2... look in the begining of the chapter and see the results... 

The very improtant poll...please

1- End the story after Sasuke Retrieval arc (no prt 2 or filters)

2- Add part 2 (no filters)

3- Add part 2 ( with filters)

4- New story for part 2 (no filters)

5- New story for part 2 (Filters at end of this story)

Review...they make me happy

Ja ne

_Fantasy_


	31. Hospital Recovery

Oh... hope you like this new chapter...

Poll results

1)... 1 vote

2)...1 vote

3)... 0 vote

4)... 1 vote

5)... 2 votes

* * *

The race to Konoha was long and hard. After two hours of running non-stop, they had finally made it. As they approached the gates they say that they had been opened for them. A medic team was also there to rush the injured ninja's to the hospital.

The group rushed to the medics and left the one who where injuries were minor. However, Neji, Choji, and Ayra were not stopped, but rather taken to the hospital immediately.

When they arrived, the hospital had the proper rooms ready for the three. Neither of the three were conscious. Both Neji and Choji where placed in a room with many seals, while Ayra was in a blood transfusion room.

The medics were searching through her files, trying to find her blood type. When they finally found it they went through several types of blood to find one for her. As the medics rushed through the room, they could see Ayra becoming deathly pale. They knew she had lost a good deal of blood, they also knew that they had to hurry.

* * *

Stijn and Shounta were still at the gate with the others. The medics were healing their injuries, but everyone there just wanted to leave. Kiba, who was in no position to walk, was carried to the hospital. 

"Ok, you're all done." One of the medics said to the group. They all nodded and rushed to the hospital to see what was happening with their friends. The group walked to the front desk and ask the nurse where a few people were.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me what's happening with Choji Akimichi, Neji Hyuuga, and Ayralena Ickerrocka?" Ino asked the nurse. The nurse looked at Ino for a moment then began looking on threw her sheet of people.

"Ah… well Tsunade-sama is working on Choji-san, he. Tsunade-sama's apprentice is healing Neji-san, he has several deep holes in his body. And Ayralena-san is in the blood transfusion room, she had lost a great deal of blood." The nurse told the group.

"Do you need anything else?" The nurse asked. "Hai, could you tell us Kiba Inuzuka room, please?" Ino asked the nurse again. Again the nurse looked through the files. When finally found the file she turned back to them.

"Kiba-san is in room 365. Is that all?" The nurse asked. "Hai, arigatou." Ino said bowing to the nurse.

* * *

Stijn and Shounta headed to the place where Ayra was getting her blood transfusion. They sat in silence, waiting for news of Ayra's condition. They listened to the clock as it ticked. 

"I should have been there. I should have been able to have helped her." Stijn muttered to himself. Shounta looked over at him, she knew what he meant.

"It's not your fault Stijn-kun, anyone could have helped her." Shounta said consoling Stijn, or trying to. Stijn looked up at her, and looked down at his feet.

* * *

"Before we became a team, Ayra-nee-san and I would hate each other. I had followed the clan's attractions, and I hated my onee-san for no real reason. Even in the beginning of our team, do you remember how we would act? We would yell at each other." Stijn whispered to himself, but he wanted Shounta to hear as well. 

Shounta listened intently, hanging on every word. She could only wonder where he was going with this.

"I remember, that time I went to the Wave. The battle on the bridge, one of those people was like Ayra-nee-san. He was go with ice, a natural kind of control. He had brown hair and brown eyes… I'm sure he was a distant relative of ours." Stijn told Shounta.

Shounta's eyes widened. "How do you know?" Shounta asked, she could only wonder what he was going to say to her. Stijn sighed, he had expected that question.

"More than a hundred years ago, there was a very large clan. Some of the clan was gifted with ice, others strived to learn fire. This clan had a war within it's self. Even though the ice was few and rare, it was still very powerful. In the end the clan agreed to split in two. The ones gifted with ice went to the land of Water, and the rest came here… to Konoha." Stijn said as he looked at the ceiling.

"So Ayra-nee-san being gifted with ice is a remembrance of the war within the clan. That is why she is shunned. Not even our otou-san likes Ayra-nee-san. Ayra-nee-san was just born unlucky, even some members of the clan want her dead." Stijn finished.

Shounta looked over at Stijn with sad eyes. Stijn sighed to himself. "I never knew that Stijn-kun, how could such a thing happen." Shounta said looking down. "It's alright, Ayra-nee-san's strong. She's been alright so far." Stijn replied looking at her.

* * *

A minute later a medic came from the room, looking very tried. Stijn and Shounta stood up and looked at him. Confused, the medic looked at them. "Do you know Ayralena Ickerrocka-san?" He asked. 

"Hai she is my onee-san." Stijn replied to the medic. The medic nodded and smiled. "Well, then you should know that your onee-san is fine. She'll make a full recovery." The medic told him.

Shounta grinned. "Stijn-kun, she'll be alright." She said to him. Stijn looked dazed, he didn't know what to do, but smile.

"When can we see her?" Stijn asked the medic. The medic looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, we're going to have to do some last minute tests. But other than that, you can see her in a hour." The medic told them as he walked down the hall.

"Hello, Stijn-kun, Shounta-san. How's Ayra-san?" Lee said coming up to the two. "Well she's fine. How are the others?" Shounta asked.

"Well, Neji-kun and Choji-kun are fine now. But we can't see then yet. Kiba-kun is fine and you could visit him. And Naruto-kun has returned not to long ago." Lee said to them. Both of them nodded, smiling.

* * *

Ok... well I didn't think that I could get that one part to go for so long... oh well hope you liked it... next chapter will be a day late... I have a trip to go on 

Now for the poll

1- End the story after Sasuke Retrieval arc (no prt 2 or filters)

2- Add part 2 (no filters)

3- Add part 2 ( with filters)

4- New story for part 2 (no filters)

5- New story for part 2 (Filters at end of this story)... so far 5 is winning

Ok...please review... they make me happy

Ja ne..

_Fantasy_


	32. Tsunade's Visit

Ok...I'm so sorry that I didn't update last week. I got back from my trip very late and I was too tried the next day. Hope you like the new chapter

Poll results... well nothing really changed

1)... 1 vote

2)...1 vote

3)... 0 vote

4)... 1 vote

5)... 2 votes

* * *

Ayra awoke to a very white room. She looked around the room and saw a chair at the other side of the room, but no one was in it. She turned to her left and saw the machine that was making the subtle beeping.

She looked to her right and saw a window. She was grateful for the window, she could not bare not at least see the world outside of the hospital.

With her finally realizing that she was in the hospital, it made her wonder if anyone else from the mission was in the hospital like she was. She really didn't like hospitals, she wondered when she would be able to get out of this white, cold hell.

* * *

_' What would happen if I try to move? Would it hurt?_' Ayra thought silently to herself. Curious, she tried to sit up. She realized that it was too difficult for her, her body seemed heavy. It only made her frustrated, her body wasn't listening to her commands to move. 

After several tries, she gave up, but she soon became bored. She was becoming very angry. She really didn't like this place. The white walls were too white, they seemed to glare at her. The bed she was laying on was too stiff. The continual beeping had soon become annoying.

She wanted someone to visit her or take her away from this room. She would be so happy if someone visited her, it would distract her from her frustration. She wanted _out_, damn it. She wanted to scream, she wanted to yell about how frustrated she was.

She heard a knock on the metal door to her room. She brightened up at the moment, she almost grinned at her happiness for that one moment. She didn't care if was a nurse or a psycho killer, it was someone it was better than no one.

* * *

"Come in" She somehow managed with her rasp voice. But she wasn't sure if it was loud enough for the person to hear. The door opened anyways, she was happy that the person possibly heard her. 

"Well, I'm surprised that you're awake. From what I hear, you had lost quite a bit of blood." The person said to her in a warm tone. Ayra looked up at the person, she was surprised to see the Godaime.

"Tsunade-sama?" Ayra questioned the Godaime. She knew that the Hokage had lost of work, but for her to come to the hospital and even check on Ayra was not something that Ayra had expected.

* * *

"Even better you can talk. When did you wake up?" Tsunade asked walking over to Ayra's bed. The Godaime stopped at the foot of the bed and looked at the chart there. Ayra watched the Hokage, she hadn't expected anything at all, she was very confused. 

"A few minutes ago… I think." Ayra said unsure of her answer, she squinted one eye to think back on her time of being awake. Tsunade nodded and wrote something down on the chart.

"I see, well that's good. You seem to be doing fine, but I need to check to make sure. After all you revised many blood transfers a few hours ago." The Hokage said going to Ayra's side. Ayra looked up at the Hokage, she looked at her arm when she felt something against it.

She saw her hair, she frowned. Her blond hair was out of its usual bun. She turned back to the Hokage, she realized that she wanted to sit up.

* * *

"Ano...Could you help me sit up, Tsunade-sama?" Ayra asked looking up at her. Tsunade smiled and helped the girl sit up. When Ayra sat up she realized how long her hair was, it was to her waste. 

Tsunade looked at the girl and began her work. She was glad to see that the girl's blood levels were fine, but was concerned when she realized a good number of her nerve endings were damaged or even dead. She soon realized that most of them had been like this for a while.

Tsunade looked at the girl, Ayra had her eyes closed. Curious, Tsunade pinched Ayra's back to see if Ayra would react. She looked back at Ayra to see that nothing happened. Tsunade frowned, it didn't seem to good for her.

* * *

"Ayralena-san?" Tsunade asked, Ayra opened her eyes and looked over at her. "Did you feel anything in your back a moment ago?" Tsunade said looking closely at Ayra. She saw Ayra frown in confusion. 

"Iie. Why?" Ayralena asked, she was very confused, but apart of her knew what was happening and was unsure of what to do. Tsunade looked almost angry for a moment, before she flipped Ayra so that her back was facing Tsunade.

"What's going on?" Ayra asked, afraid of what might happen. Tsunade looked at the girl for a moment.

"I'm going to check your back. A number of nerve ending are damaged." Tsunade said lifting the back of Ayra's shirt. Ayra heard Tsunade gasp, Ayra buried her face in the pillow, ashamed.

Tsunade didn't just gasp, she looked appalled, she was horrified, and most of all she wanted to kill someone. She looked at the mess that was Ayra's back. She could even see where the kunai had gone into her back on the mission.

* * *

It was an understatement to say that she was thoroughly disgusted at the sight of the young girls back. Now Tsunade had a good idea of why Ayra didn't feel the pinch. 

"Alright… I guess there's nothing we can do. Your back has been damaged for to long, the nerves have been long dead. There is little hope that we could get the nerves to work again." Tsunade said putting in Ayra on her back. Tsunade moved to the door.

"Do you know when I will be able leave?" Ayra asked Tsunade as she opened the door. Tsunade turned to the girl.

"In a few days. But you can visitors today." Tsunade said leaving the room. Ayra sighed and waited for someone to see her.

* * *

Ok... I know it was kinda boring... but I don't think very much when I'm sick... damn trip I got a cold because of it. 

Oh well enough of my life here's th poll

1- End the story after Sasuke Retrieval arc (no prt 2 or filters)

2- Add part 2 (no filters)

3- Add part 2 ( with filters)

4- New story for part 2 (no filters)

5- New story for part 2 (Filters at end of this story)... so far 5 is winning

Ok...please review... maybe I'll get better

Ja ne

_Fantasy_


End file.
